The Phantom Twins One Shot Series
by mikaela2015
Summary: A series of one shot short stories of my hit fanfic series the Phantom Twins. Theses stories take place between all four seasons and some are just one shot stories about Danny and Dayla Phantom. Story cover was made by Davidscrazy234
1. Clockwork's Vision

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hey guys. So until next year when mine and LooneyAces collab fanfic comes out, I'm gonna be posting some one shot stories of the Phantom Twins and these are just some short stories that take place during the four seasons and some short stories that are about the Phantom Twins so I hope you enjoy them and enjoy this first one.**

 **Mikaela2015**

 _ **Clockwork's Vision**_

Clockwork was doing his usual job in his tower, watching the time stream and making sure everything was in order. He suddenly gasped as he felt something happening in the time stream and smiled as he said, "It is time"

He pointed his time staff at the time screen and it showed an image of a woman at a hospital giving birth. She screamed as she gave one last push and the sound of a baby was crying. The doctor then shouted, "It's a boy! The first baby is a boy!"

"Okay Mrs Fenton it's now time to deliver the second baby"

A few minutes later another cry of a baby was heard and the doctor shouted, "It's a girl! It's a girl!"

Both the husband and wife smiled and kissed each other for the arrival of their daughter. The doctor and nurse then handed the two babies to the tired mother and said, "Congratulations Mr and Mrs Fenton, you have a pair of healthy twins"

Clockwork's eyes then widened as he suddenly received a vision as soon as he saw the twin newborns in the mother's arms. Shesmiled warmly at her two newborn children and kissed them on the forehead, Jack then held the boy while Maddie held the baby girl.

He saw him meeting the two children fourteen years later, the battle they would have to face, the lessons they would learn and the heroes they would become. He smiled warmly at the sight as he heard the wife say to her husband as he held the boy in his arms, "Jack look at their eyes. Aren't they amazing?"

"Have you decided on their names?" The nurse asked.

"Maddie I promised you would get to pick the names this time" Her husband Jack Fenton said. "I named Jasmine"

Maddie smiled and said, "Our son's name will be Daniel but I will call him Danny for short and our daughter shall be named Dayla"

The nurse smiled and wrote down their names for the birth certificates and then left the new parents to spend time with their newborn children.

"These two are gonna do amazing things when they're older. I just know it" Jack said with pride.

Clockwork nodded and said with a slight chuckle, "Indeed they will Jack Fenton. Indeed they will and now new timeline begins. It will be fourteen years but I look forward to us meeting that day. But in the meantime welcome to the world little Phantom Twins"

He touched the screen and smiled warmly at the sight of baby Danny and Dayla Fenton wrapped up in blankets and being held by their new parents. He then said, "You two are destined for great things and when you grow up, you will become the heroes I have seen that you two will be"


	2. You Can't Save Everyone

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **This one shot takes place after Season 3 and before Season 4. It's set three months after the Disasteroid.**

 _ **You Can't Save Everyone**_

Fire. It's energy and light but it's also destruction. Black smoke filled the skies of Amity Park as a building was engulfed in flames. The firemen were working hard trying to control the blaze and getting people out of the building.

Danny and Dayla landed in front of the building and ran up to the firemen and Dayla asked, "Is everyone out of there?"

"I don't know! The fire is getting worse and we can't send anyone in there to find out" The chief answered.

A woman suddenly cried as she tried to run to the building, "My daughter is there!"

A fireman held her back and said, "Madame you can't go in there! You'll get killed!"

"But my daughter is in there!" The woman continued to cry.

"Which floor is she on?" Danny asked the crying woman.

"Seventh floor! Please save her! Save my Amy!" The woman begged.

Without hesitation the Phantom Twins flew right through the windows of the seventh floor and entered the burning building. They both covered their faces from the smoke. Danny then asked, "Is there any chance to use our ice powers to try and control the flames?"

Dayla tried but her ice immediately melted. She shook her head and spoke loudly, "It's too hot in here!"

"Okay let's start looking!" Danny then shouted loudly.

They both started flying around and called out, "AMY! / AMY IF YOU CAN HEAR US SHOUT! / CAN YOU HEAR US?!"

They continued to search for five minutes but there was no answer until, "Help! Help! I'm in the closet! Help!"

They both flew over to the closet and opened the door to reveal a nine year old girl in pyjamas. She was crying and her eyes showed fear for her own life. Dayla immediately grabbed a coat from the closet and covered the little girl with it and said, "Don't breathe in the smoke and hold on! We're gonna get you out of here!"

The little girl nodded and buried her face in Danny's shoulder as he picked her up. Danny and Dayla coughed as smoke was getting in their lungs. They both started flying towards the window but then stopped as a piece of building fell and was heading right for them. Dayla grabbed them both and quickly turned them intangible and only felt more heat as the flaming piece of building went right through them.

Outside the building Jack, Maddie and Jazz had arrived at the scene who could do nothing but wait for Danny and Dayla to come out. The woman kept her hands close to her heart and continued to pray that her daughter would be saved, Maddie held the woman close and comforted her in a hug.

BOOOM!

The window blasted open and the woman screamed fearing the worse when Danny and Dayla flew right out and landed on the ground. They both coughed as they changed into their human forms, they were covered in ash were red from the heat of the flames. They walked over weakly to the woman and Danny handed Amy to her mother.

"She's okay" They both said.

She removed the cloth to reveal her daughter Amy alive and smiled and cried as she smothered her daughter with kisses. She then said to Danny and Dayla, "Bless you Danny and Dayla Phantom"

The chief then walked up to them and asked, "Did you see anyone else in there?"

"Nope I think that's everyone" Danny answered.

Suddenly they heard a man shout from the building on the second floor, "HELP! I'M TRAPPED AND I CAN'T GET OUT! SOMEONE HELP!"

Danny and Dayla both changed into their ghost forms and gasped as they saw there was one more person still in there and were flying towards the building when suddenly…

BOOOOOM!

The building exploded again sending Danny and Dayla right back and straight into a wall where they lost consciousness and fell to the ground changing back into their human forms as the darkness came.

* * *

They both groaned as they woke up to the sound of beeping and found themselves in the hospital. Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Sam, Andrew, Tucker and Valerie walked in and smiled. Jack then asked, "Hey you're awake. How you both feeling?"

"Fine. What happened?" Danny and Dayla both asked.

"The building exploded and you both were knocked into the wall from impact and you both lost consciousness. It was from hitting the building and the smoke" Maddie answered.

They both then remembered the man that was still in there and Danny asked, "The man we tried to save, did he make it?"

They all looked down and said nothing. Jazz then broke the silence, "I'm sorry guys. He….didn't make it"

Danny and Dayla's eyes widened and they both looked down. Tears fell from their eyes as they felt pain in their hearts for the man who lost his life. Dayla then cried, "It's all our fault"

"Dayla it's not your fault" Andrew spoke. Danny then said, "Yes it is. If we had doubled check that man would've been out of the building and still alive"

"How can we be heroes if we can't even save one life?" Dayla then asked as they both continued to cry.

"Guys…" Sam began to speak but Jack stopped her and said to them all, "Can I have a moment alone with them?"

They were silent but then they all left the room and allowed Jack to be alone with his two youngest children. He sat in between their beds and placed comforting hands on their shoulders and said, "Kids you can't save everyone. I know how much it hurts but even superheroes can't save everyone. People die every day and there's not much we can do about it. These things happen and the best thing we can do is move forward. It won't be easy since this is the first time you kids have lost someone that you couldn't save but you need to move forward and you are not alone in this. You have your family, your friends and everyone who cares about you supporting you"

Before they could save anything else, the nurse knocked on the door and said, "I'm sorry to interrupt but there is a couple of people who want to see you"

She opened the door to reveal Amy, her mother and the Chief of the fire brigade James. Amy smiled and walked towards them and said, "Thank you for saving my life"

James walked up to them and said, "I understand how much pain your feeling right now about that man who died but if you two hadn't been there, many more lives would have been lost including this little one"

The woman gave Danny and Dayla comforting hugs and said, "Thank you for saving my daughter and James is right. You both need to move forward and continue to try your best to save people. That is all Amity Park can ask for"

Amy then gave Danny and Dayla both thank you cards and said, "I made them for you both"

They both smiled and returned their hugs to Amy and said, "Thank you guys"

Jack smiled knowing that his two children will be alright.


	3. Clockwork's Vision 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **This one shot takes place at the end of Season 4 after the final chapter. It was a final scene that wasn't placed in the chapter. There's a mention of the collab fanfic that I'm doing with LooneyAces next year.**

 _ **CLOCKWORK'S VISION 2**_

" _This is Tiffany Snow with the Amity Park news. Well the second worst ghost crisis in the history of Amity Park is now over once again thanks to our ghostly heroes Danny and Dayla Phantom along with Team Phantom, their allies and the army and police"_ Tiffany reported as images of people moving back into their homes, people cleaning up the last of battle field and Vlad taken away by the army. _"Clean up continues and is almost complete, people are now back in their homes and once again a sense of normalcy has returned. Vlad Masters who has been reported that he is no longer Vlad Plasmius is now under the custody of the authorities and has been automatically sentenced to life imprisonment with no parole whatsoever"_

Danny, Dayla, Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Dani, Dale, Sam, Tucker, Andrew and Valerie all sat down on the roof of Fenton Works looking up at the night sky. Danny and Sam snuggled against each other, Dayla and Andrew snuggled close to each other as well as Valerie and Tucker, Dani and Dale sat next to each other, Jack and Maddie held each other lovingly and Jazz sighed as she looked up at the night sky.

"It's hard to believe it's really over. No more Plasmius" Tucker said. Jack sighed and said, "I'm just glad he's where he belongs. Rotting in a jail cell"

"Yeah but there are plenty of ghosts out there ready to cause trouble" Danny said. Sam then added, "More bad guys out there wanting a piece of Amity Park"

"Our work is not over yet" Dani and Dale both said in unison.

"No trouble? Where's the fun in that?" Valerie said with a smirk.

"You kids ready for this?" Maddie asked.

"We were born ready Mrs Fenton" Andrew answered. Jazz then said, "Team Phantom will always be ready, whether ghost invasion or some fruitloop wanting to take over"

Danny and Dayla both stood up and stood together as they looked up the sky and said together, "No matter what. We will face anything and everything together not only as a team; but as a family"

Everyone then stood up and high fived each other as they cheered, "TEAM PHANTOM!"

* * *

Clockwork watched the scene from his time monitors and smiled proudly at Danny and Dayla. He then turned to another screen and then looked at the future ten years from now.

He watched as different scenes went by, Team Phantom fighting more ghosts, Danny and Dayla meeting Danny's and Dani's dimensional counterpart, them graduating high school and then college, Andrew proposing to Dayla, Dayla and Andrew getting married, Danny marrying Sam, Tucker marrying Valerie, Jazz getting married.

He then stopped and watched the scene as a 4 year old girl wearing a purple and white hazmat suit and white snowy hair flew around in the air.

 _She was giggling as she felt the wind in her hair and then stopped as she heard a female voice call out, "Harmony time to come down. It's lunch time!"_

 _"Coming mummy!" She called back and then flew down back to park and landed in front of a now 26 year old Dayla Fenton who was wearing a blue short sleeved t-shirt, black jeans and boots, her hair was now tied back in a pony-tail and in her arms was a nine month year old baby boy who she and Andrew named Arthur after Andrew's father._

 _The two of them walked back over to the picnic area where her husband Andrew who was wearing a brown t-shirt and blue jeans was sitting on the picnic mat with Sam who was wearing a black tank top shirt and black leggings with boots and Danny who was wearing a red shirt with blue jeans and a black jacket who was sitting with their 4 year old son Davidson or David for short and their three year old daughter Lyra._

 _Sitting on another picnic mat next door to them was Jazz who was wearing a black short sleeved shirt and a blue skirt and her husband Jackson as they were sitting with their six year old son who they named Heathcliff. Sitting with them was Valerie who was wearing a yellow and orange sun dress and her husband Tucker who was wearing a green jacket, brown jeans and boots with their 3 year old twin son and daughter who they named Mason and Brooklyn._

 _24 year old Dani and Dale sat near them, Dani was wearing a blue sun dress and Dale was wearing a green shirt with a black jacket and blue jeans. They both came home from college for the summer break._

 _They were about to eat when they heard an explosion, they turned and saw a now 54 year old Jack Fenton and he once again blew up the barbeque. His wife Maddie looked down in embarrassment but then all of them then just laughed._

Clockwork smiled at the sight and said, "The future is bright indeed"

 **THE END**


	4. Andrew's Arrival

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **This one shot takes place during season 1 when Andrew moves to Amity Park. This is basically a story about him and his mother moving from New York to Amity Park right up to when he first meets Dayla in Life Lessons.**

 _ **ANDREW'S ARRIVAL**_

Fourteen year old Andrew Knight stood in the middle of the now empty house which for fourteen years had called his home. New York was the place been born, where he had taken his first steps, where he had first started school and now he and his mother Kimberly Knight were moving to a town called Amity Park.

It had been five years since his father Arthur Knight had died during a bomb incident as he and six other crew members as part of USS Brooklyn. He had died a hero for if he and the other crew members hadn't stopped that boat and drove it away from the harbour, more people would have died.

"Andrew it's time to go. Are you ready?" He heard his mother call out from outside.

"Coming mum" He called back and with that he left the house and locked the front door. He then got into the car with his mother and they both looked at the house one last time and then took off with the moving van behind them heading for Amity Park.

Andrew took out his computer and typed in Amity Park and looked at the latest news headline and read, "Inviso-Bill and Inviso-Jane attack Floody Waters"

"Seriously Inviso-Bill and Inviso-Jane? That's what they're calling them?" Andrew asked not really liking the name the town seemed to have given them.

"You're really getting into this ghost stuff aren't you son?" Kimberly asked. Andrew nodded and said, "Well we're moving to what's now been labelled as the most haunted town in America. Maybe there really are ghosts there and if there are we might see a couple"

"I don't know son but I guess you have to see it to believe it" Kimberly said with a chuckle. "It'll be a fresh new start for us and maybe you could finally make some friends"

"It was kind of hard to make friends at my old school since practically everyone except Tabitha ignored me" Andrew pointed out.

"I know that honey but like I said, you never know what's gonna happen next" Kimberly said. She then asked, "Are you sure you're okay with this honey? Moving and everything?"

"Mum as I said I'm fine with it. It'll be a good change for us" Andrew said. "Dad always said to do what will make you happy and move forward"

She smiled warmly at her son and said, "You really so much like your father in so many ways"

"Is it a good thing?" He asked. She continued to smile and said as she ruffled his hair, "Absolutely kid. Absolutely"

He smiled back at her and then she suggested, "Now how about a road song?"

"Oh no! Please I'm begging you!" Andrew pleaded as he covered his face with embarrassment which caused his mother to laugh out loud.

It was four days until finally they reached Amity Park by the next morning. Andrew looked at the town with amazement, it was big but too big and everyone seemed friendly enough. Kimberly pulled over at Casper High and said, "We're just going into the school to make sure all the paperwork had been transferred. I know it's a Saturday but the Vice Principle Mr Lancer said he could meet us here"

Andrew nodded and got out of the car with Kimberly and saw Mr Lancer standing out the front of the school. He smiled and said as he shook their hands, "You must be Mrs Knight and you must be Andrew. It's nice to meet you, I'm Edward Lancer the Vice Principle of Casper High"

"Nice to meet you Mr Lancer" Kimberly said with a smile. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with us at this time of morning"

"It's not a problem now if you would follow me inside we can talk in my office" Mr Lancer said and they followed him to his office.

He went onto his computer and then looked over Andrew's records from his previous school and the paperwork. He opened the file and read out, "Everything seems to be in order. Andrew Knight, straight A student, very few absences during school days and no extreme mischief at all"

He closed the file and then pulled out the last form and said, "All you need to do now is sign this form and Andrew can start first thing Monday morning"

Kimberly nodded and signed the form. Mr Lancer smiled and then said as he handed Andrew a stack of books and a couple of pieces of paper, "Excellent. Here are your text books you'll need for your classes, your class schedule and the list of materials you'll need. Come see Principle Ishiyama on Monday and she will take you to your first class"

With that the two left and started heading for their new house. They had arrived at a nice two story house where the movers had already arrived and started unloading furniture and their belongings.

They spent most of the day unpacking and setting up their rooms and after a good night's sleep they went to the Amity Park Mall to get Andrew's school materials and then returned and continued to unpack.

The next morning Andrew turned off his alarm clock and got ready for school. He sat down with his mother who had made him breakfast. He finished it and then grabbed his bag and said, "I'm heading for school now mum"

"Do you want me to drive you?" Kimberly offered.

"No it's okay. I remember the way to the school and home" Andrew answered.

They both hugged each other and then Kimberly said, "Have a good day"

With that he was out the door and on his way for his first day at Casper High. He arrived there in fifteen minutes and then reported to Principle Ishiyama's office.

"Ah welcome to Casper High Mr Knight. If you'll follow me I'll take to your locker and your first class" Principle Ishiyama said.

After putting his books away except the ones he needed for his first class which was Health, he followed the principle to the classroom. She then said, "If you need anything or have any issues don't be nervous to come and see me in my office. Any questions?"

"No Principle Ishiyama. I'll be fine" Andrew answered.

She nodded and then knocked on the door and entered the classroom where Ms Tetslaff was beginning her class. Principle Ishiyama then stood out the front of the class with Andrew and announced, "Students we have a new student joining us today. This is Andrew Knight and I trust you'll all make him feel welcome"

With that she left and then Ms Tetslaff said, "Welcome Knight. You're just in time since I was about to announce the special Health week assignment and your partner for this project should be here soon since I already have assigned partners"

Andrew saw all the partners in the room had flour sacks with them with nappies on them as he sat down at an empty desk.

Ms Tetslaff picked up one and said, "You and your partners will be taking care a flour sack for the week like it's a real human baby. This sack will cry like a baby, it will need changing like a baby and you will nurture it like a baby. This assignment is designed to teach you about shared responsibilities and hopefully provide you with the skills you'll need to be parents"

She then heard the sound of crashing from outside the classroom door and opened it to reveal Danny, Dayla and Valerie. She then handed Valerie and Danny a flour sack and said, "Mr Fenton! Miss Grey! Congratulations, you two stragglers have been paired for a special week long Health Sciences project. I know pronounce you man, wife and child"

"I am so not kissing the bride" Danny said sarcastically. Valerie then snapped back, "What makes you think you can?!"

"As for you Miss Fenton, you will be paired up with the new student that has just started today. Come in and I'll introduce you" Ms Tetslaff said and allowed all three of them in the classroom.

Danny and Valerie sat down at their desks next to each other, while Dayla stood up the front with Ms Tetslaff.

"Andrew Knight will you please come to the front" Ms Tetslaff asked.

Andrew walked up to the front and then stopped as he now stood in front of Dayla Fenton. They both just looked at each other and couldn't stop staring for a second until Ms Tetslaff interrupted a said while handing them their flour sack baby, "This is Andrew Knight. Andre Knight this is Dayla Fenton who will be your partner for this project. I now pronounce you both man, wife and child"

"Uh nice to meet you" Dayla said shaking his hand. He smiled and said, "Nice to meet you too"

Andrew could not have predicted that soon he would joining Dayla and her brother Danny along with Sam and Tucker in many ghostly adventures….

 **THE END**


	5. Girls Day Out

**AUTHORS NOTES**

 **This one shot takes place during Season 4 after the chapters Musical Mayhem and Attack of the Mutant Ghosts and before Four Times The Trouble. This one shot was inspired off an Avatar the Last Airbender episode where Toph and Katara spend some time together at a Spa.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

 _ **GIRLS DAY OUT**_

It was a beautiful Saturday morning **,** Dayla awoke from her bed and then after getting dressed she headed downstairs expecting Danny and her parents to be eating breakfast but only to find that there was no one there. Her eyes then widened as she remembered that Danny was out on a date with Sam but she didn't know her parents weren't going to be down here.

She then saw a note on the table. She picked it up and recognised her mother's handwriting and read, "Dayla your mother and I have gone to get more parts for our inventions in Elmerton. Won't be back till late in the afternoon"

She placed the note down and then sighed not knowing what she was going to do for the day. She would've hung out with Andrew but he was out of town for the weekend with his mother, Valerie and Tucker were going out to the movies leaving Dayla with officially nothing to do.

She then heard the doorbell ring and opened the door to find Paulina and Star outside the door. She smiled at them and said, "Hey guys"

"Hey Dayla. You doing anything today?" Star asked.

"Not really. Andrew's out of town with his mum for the weekend, Sam and Danny are out on a date and so are Tucker and Valerie and my parents have gone for the day" Dayla answered as they came in. "Meaning that if a ghost doesn't attack today, I've got absolutely nothing to do"

Star and Paulina looked at each other and then Paulina smiled as she thought of an idea, she whispered it to Star who smiled and nodded in agreement. Paulina then said, "You know what you need? A girls day out and I know just the place to do it'

"You do?" Dayla asked and before she could say anything, Paulina and Star dragged her out of the house with a yelp.

A few minutes late, Dayla found herself along with Paulina and Star in front of the Amity Spa. Star then asked, "So have you ever been to a spa before Dayla?"

"Uh no not really" Dayla answered. Both girls squealed in excitement and then Paulina said, "Well get ready for some serious pampering"

"And it's also relaxing" Star added.

"Well okay" Dayla said nervously and then walked inside with the girls.

After getting changed, the girls started off with getting massages which they found completely relaxing and Dayla felt all the tensions from her melt away. They then had mud baths but after a few minutes of sitting in the water Dayla accidently let her ice energy flow out as she relaxed and completely froze the mud around her.

The three girls laughed and then Dayla thawed out the mud. They then spent time in the steam room, Dayla added ice to the steamer which melted on the hot rocks and they sighed as the felt the steam rise.

After another hour at the spa, the three girls left feeling great and they had their makeup done as well. Dayla then said, "That was really great guys and the best part was there were no ghost attacks. Thanks"

"No problem Dayla. It's nice to have a quiet ghost free Saturday every so often" Paulina said.

They walked past some older senior girls they recognised from Casper High. They didn't really talk to the other students. The third one whose name was Irene stopped as she saw Dayla and said, "Hey nice make-up there for an ugly spectral freak girl"

They all then snickered. That comment hurt Dayla, she knew there were probably gonna be some people in the world who didn't like the fact that there were half ghost hybrids in the world but she didn't think that they would be so close to home.

"Just because you wear make-up doesn't cover the fact that you're not normal freak" The second one whose name was Carolina sneered. "It just makes you look like a clown now ghost freak"

They all snickered and laughed at their insults towards Dayla. Star and Paulina glared at the girls and then Star snapped, "Leave her alone!"

"What did she ever do to you?" Paulina then snapped.

Dayla then said, "Guys it's okay"

She then put on a fake laugh and said, "Clown! That was pretty funny. You want to know what else is funny."

She then placed her hand on the pole that was connected to a shelter and the girls then screamed as the water off the roof fell right on top of them, making them soaking wet and ruining their make-up and hair.

The three girls then ran off crying about their ruined clothes and make-up. Dayla, Paulina and Star laughed a little and then continued walking. Paulina then asked, "Was I really that horrible?"

"Same here?" Star asked.

"Its okay girls at least you guys changed" Dayla said. She however looked down and admitted, "When Danny and I revealed our secrets, we knew that there were probably gonna be some people who are against half ghosts. We knew there would be people out there who would think and say things about us that hurt"

A small tear fell from her eye as she finished, "I just never thought that it would be this close to home. I'm not gonna cry over this"

"That's what so cool about you Dayla" Star said. Paulina nodded and then added, "And so strong. To look past what they have said and just continue on. It's amazing"

Dayla smiled and said, "I'm just happy to have friends who have accepted who I am. Like Sam, then Tucker, Andrew, Valerie and now you guys. I wouldn't change it for the world"

Paulina and Star smiled and the three friends continued to head back to Fenton Works having enjoyed their girls' day out.

 _ **Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend. — Albert Camus**_

 **THE END**


	6. Cartoon Crossover

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **This one shot takes place after Season 3 of the Phantom Twins. I saw this cartoon crossover on YouTube and just made a few changes to it so enjoy!**

 _ **Cartoon Crossover**_

It was night time in Amity Park, all seemed quiet at Fenton Works but as Andrew, Sam, Jazz, Tucker, Danny and Dayla stood in front of the portal, Danny and Dayla couldn't help but think something was going on.

"Hey guys, have you noticed the ghost portal has been acting kind of weird lately?" Danny asked as he checked inside the portal.

"Weird how?" Sam asked.

Before Danny could answer, the alarm in the portal went off and Danny quickly walked out of there just as the portal turned on and then suddenly four green ghosts flew out of the portal letting off wails.

"Like that!" Danny answered. Danny and Dayla both then looked on determination and called out, "We're going ghost!"

Danny and Dayla then changed into their ghost forms and then chased after the four spectral trouble makers. Danny grabbed one by its spectral tail and send it straight to Sam as he called out, "Sam take out the trash!"

"You know how environmentally conscious I am" Sam said with a smirk as she sucked the ghost inside the thermos. She then tossed it to Tucker as she called out, "Tucker! Happy Birthday!"

"It's not for three months but thanks" Tucker said as he sucked a ghost that Dayla caught and threw towards him.

Tucker then tossed the thermos to Andrew who caught it. Dayla then grabbed another one of the ghosts and called out as she threw it towards Andrew, "Andrew hot potato!"

Andrew activated the thermos and sucked the ghost inside as he said, "Another ghost down. Hey Jazz merry Christmas"

He threw the thermos to Jazz who caught it, Danny chased after the final ghost but it split itself in half and caused Danny to fly right into the wall and hit his head. He groaned in pain for a moment and then managed to grab hold of the ghost and then threw it towards his older sister.

"And I just got my present" Jazz said with a smile as she sucked the ghost inside. "Four ghosts wrapped up tight"

Danny and Dayla landed on the floor of the lab and then Dayla asked, "Okay who's been messing with the ghost portal?"

They all suddenly heard the sound of crazy laughter and turned to see an anthropomorphic dog and cat standing near the controls of the Ghost Portal. The cat had short black hair tied back with a white head band and was wearing a grey fighting suit with white gloves and boots and the dog had a nothing but a black shirt.

The dog was pressing the buttons at random while exclaiming, "I like pressing the buttons for no reason!"

"Hey dog guy cut it out!" Danny and Dayla both shouted and flew over to stop the crazy dog only to stop and freeze at the sight of the dog's butt right at them and he had no pants.

"WOAH! You have no pants!" Danny and Dayla both exclaimed in shock.

The dog pressed another button and suddenly both Danny and Dayla were shocked hard by one of their parent's weapons. The cat walked up to them and explained, "Sorry I'm Kitty Catswell and he's Dudley. We thought this was T.U.F.F HQ"

She then turned and glared at her partner and snapped, "That's the last time I let you drive or go out in public"

But Dudley ignored her and continued to press random buttons and laughed, "I love mystery buttons!"

"Is he always like that?" Dayla asked Kitty. Kitty groaned and answered, "Every single day"

The portal's alarm then went off meaning only one thing. Tucker said, "Guys! Something else is coming out!"

They all turned to the portal and then stood ready along with Kitty and Dudley ready to fight the oncoming threat only to stop and look in confusion as two 10 year old kids came out of the portal along with two fairies.

The two kids looked the same showing that they were twins only one was a boy and one was a girl. The boy wore black pants and shoes along with a pink shirt and hat, he had brown hair and blue eyes and the girl wore a pink dress and black shoes with white socks, her brown hair was tied up into two pig tails that went down the side of her hair. The two fairies were male and female. The male fairy had light green hair, wings and green eyes, he wore a white collared shirt with a black tie and black pants and shoes, he held in his hand a wand and on his head was a crown. The female fairy had bright pink hair, wings, with pink eyes and pink lipstick, she wore a yellow shirt with black pants and shoes and in her hand was also a wand and on her head was also a crown.

"Yeah! Wanda we're in Fairy World!" The male fairy whose name was Cosmo cheered. The boy and girl whose names were Timmy and Tiffany Turner then corrected, "Cosmo this isn't Fairy World"

"Well it could be Timmy and Tiffany after all there's a pants-less dog and a couple of floating kids" The female fairy whose name was Wanda suggested.

"Woah! More ghosts!" Danny shouted and started sucking Cosmo and Wanda into the Fenton Thermos. Cosmo shouted as he was sucked in with Wanda, "I hate thermoses!"

"Uh excuse me but those weren't ghosts" Tiffany said.

"My butt itches" Dudley said. He then grinned and exclaimed, "I'll scratch it on the buttons!"

He then jumped onto the controls and well…..started scratching his butt on the buttons. Dayla groaned, "Will you stop messing with the buttons?!"

The alarm went off again and they all watched as a figure started walking towards the entrance of the portal. Danny then said, "Something else is coming"

"And we've never seen anything like it before" Dayla finished and once again they all stood ready to fight but only to stop once the figure came through.

They all gave the creature strange looks as it appeared to be a short blue, light blue and dark blue furred creature with two large yellow eyes, purple lips showing a few of his teeth at the front of them on the side, a small blue tail, two small brown horns and four arms and legs.

The creature grinned and exclaimed, "What's up?! It's me Bunsen! Yeah! A beast welcome party! I bought cupcakes!"

Suddenly Bunsen jumped and out from it head sprouted cupcakes that flew in the air and landed in everyone else's hands. They all then gave Dudley stranger looks as he suddenly grabbed all their cupcakes from their hands and ate them all.

"New rule: from now on only people with pants are allowed in the lab" Danny said with a frown. Dayla crossed her arms and said, "No doubt about that bro. No doubt about that"

 **THE END**


	7. This Is Me

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

 _ **Hey guys so this one shot takes placed during Season 4 and it's after the chapter Musical Mayham. So this is sort of like an anti-bullying one shot and the song that Dayla and the other girls are gonna sing is from the film The Greatest Showman which came out recently and the song is called This Is Me. If you haven't heard the song, check it out!**_

 _ **So enjoy!**_

Dayla and Sam were walking through the school hallways during lunch when they saw a guy shouting at a teen while shoving her against the lockers which caused her to drop her books to the floor.

"Keep out of the way fatty! You're size already takes up half the hallway!" The boy shouted and laughed as he walked off down the hall.

Dayla and Sam ran over and helped the girl who they recognised as Katy pick up her books and stand up. It seemed that even though all of the A-list had changed there was one guy that still kept up his reputation as a bully.

"Hey Katy are you okay?" Dayla asked.

"I'm fine. I'm used to it" Katy answered as she looked down in shame. "Besides it doesn't matter"

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?" Sam asked a little shocked. "You shouldn't let him pick on you like that"

"How would you guys know what I'm going through?!" Katy suddenly shouted. "You guys couldn't possible understand to be judged on how you look! I'm fat! I'm also some weirdo with dyslexia! So do you guys understand how it feels to be judged on how you look?!"

She stopped and panted heavily as tears fell out of her eyes. Dayla then said, "Yes we do. Before my brother and I revealed we we're the Phantom Twins, we were picked on for just being different. I was being called ugly and a freak every single day but thanks to such awesome friends, I realised that I wasn't and I was just letting people get to me. And who cares if you're not skinny? Who cares if you have dyslexia? You are still pretty and smart and you know what? You are so much better than that guy. Everyone has some baggage they have to carry around their whole life. With me it's ghost powers and with you is dyslexia"

"Really?" Katy asked feeling a little better. Both Sam and Dayla nodded and then Sam said, "Really. We live in a world where we feel we have to live up to unrealistic expectations. There was a time where I was self-conscious about how I looked and that was when I realised I'm my own unique person and it doesn't matter what people thought of me as long as I was happy"

"I wish I was brave like you guys. I wish there was some way to show people this. To show that I'm just who I am" Katy said.

Dayla suddenly had an idea….

* * *

 _A WEEK LATER AT SCHOOL ASSEMBLY…._

Mr Lancer stood on the stage in the auditorium with a mic in his hand and said, "Welcome to this afternoon's school assembly. Now before we begin our usual announcements we have a special performance done by Dayla Fenton, Sam Manson, Paulina Sanchez, Valerie Gray, Star Polaris and Katy Fuller"

The audience clapped and standing and the curtain opened to reveal the girls standing wearing white shirts that had different words that described them. Dayla's had the words half-human, Paulina's had the word Latina, Star's had the words drama queen, Valerie's had the words ghost fighter, Sam's had the word goth and Katy's had the word dyslexic on it.

Each of them had mics in their hands and Dayla spoke, "Hey guys so this is a very special song that we're gonna sing and I want you all to listen closely to the words because it means that it doesn't matter what you look like or what you do, this is who you are and nothing will change that and no matter what words or insults you throw at us, we'll throw them back and stand strong"

The school cheered at her speech except for the guy who was bullying Katy and just remained quiet. Music started playing and Katy began the song.

 **KATY**

 _I'm not a stranger to the dark_

 _Hide away, they say because we don't want your broken parts_

 _I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars_

 _Run away, they say no-one will love you as you are_

 _But I won't let them break them break me down to dust_

 _I know that there's a place for us_

 _For we are glorious_

The audience was immediately captivated by the lyrics as she continued to sing.

 _When the sharpest words want to cut me down_

 _I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out_

 _I am brave_

 _I am bruised_

 _I am who I'm meant to be_

 _This is me_

 _Look out cause' here I come_

 _And I'm marching on to the beat I drum_

 _I'm not scared to be seen_

 _I make no apology_

 _This is me_

 **ALL**

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh  
_

Dayla and the other girls walked up to the front with Katy and held each other's hands as they gave each other encouraging smiles to each other.

 **DAYLA**

 _Another round of bullets hits my skin  
Well fire away! Cause' today, I won't let the shame sink in_

 **KATY**

 _We are bursting through the barricades  
And reaching for the sun_

 **ALL**

 _We are warriors!_

 **KATY**

 _Yeah that's what we've become_

The audience started clapping along to the beat of the music as they continued to watch the girls sing and then start dancing on the stage.

 **ALL**

 _Won't let them break me down to dust  
I know that there's a place for us  
For we are glorious!_

 _When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
Gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
I am brave, I am bruised  
I am who I'm meant to be, this is me  
Look out cause' here I come  
And I'm marching on to the beat I drum  
_ _I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh  
_ _This is me!_

 **KATY**

 _And I know that I deserve your love_

 _There's nothing I'm not worthy of!_

The girls stopped dancing and placed their hands on Katy's shoulders as she kept going. Tears of happiness fell from her eyes as she saw people were liking her for just being herself!

 **KATY**

 _When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
This is brave, this is bruised  
This is who I'm meant to be, this is me_

 **ALL (As they began to dance again)**

 _Look out cause' here I come_ _  
(Look out cause' here I come)  
_ _And I'm marching on to the beat I drum_ _  
(Marching on, marching, marching on)  
_ _I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, __this is me_

 _(Oh-oh-oh-oh)  
When the sharpest words wanna break me down  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out_ _  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh)  
_ _(Oh-oh-oh-oh)_ _  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
_ _(Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh)_ _  
_ _This is me!_

The audience cheered for the girls as they took their bows. The guy was heading out of the podium only to be stopped by Mr Lancer and Principle Ishiyama at the doorway.

Katy turned to the girls and said, "Thank you all so much"

"That's what friends are for" Dayla said.

 **THE END**


	8. Rewrite The Stars

**Author's notes:**

 **This one shot takes place during Season 4 and Andrew and Dayla had just finished a date to the movies when four adults who see them together suddenly say something that really hurts Dayla and makes her feel like people are telling them that they shouldn't be together. The song Rewrite The Stars is from the film The Greatest Showman, I just changed the ending of the song and I hope you like it. Don't forget to read and review my collab fanfic with LooneyAces which is called the Phantom Twins: World's Collide and the title for it in LooneyAces perspective is called DANI PHANTOM: THE DIMENSIONAL WAR.**

 **Enjoy!**

Andrew and Dayla laughed as they came out of the theatre after seeing _Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle._

"Oh man! That movie was awesome and funny at the same time" Andrew said. Dayla giggled and said, "I know and Jack Black acting like a woman….Oh that was hilarious! I couldn't stop laughing"

Andrew and Dayla were just about to kiss when a woman shouted, "How disgusting?!"

They both turned to see two woman and two men staring at them in disgust. Andrew then asked calmly, "Uh Miss is there a problem?"

"Yes as a matter of fact there is" The woman who made the comment answered. She then said while glaring at Dayla, "Have you no shame young man? Going out with _her?"_

Other people who had come out of the movie theatre stared at the group in shock. Andrew then asked getting a little angry, "Is there something wrong with my girlfriend?"

"It's bad enough there are half-ghost freaks like her and her brother plaguing this world but now normal people are actually dating them? Have you no shame young man? Going out with that freak of nature right there? Freaks like her belong in a science lab"

Tears fell down Dayla's eyes as she heard those words cut through her like a knife. The other woman then said, "If I were you, I'd get myself a nice normal girl"

Dayla couldn't take it anymore and changed into her ghost form and flew off as the other people stared at the group who said insults at one of their heroes. Andrew walked up to the group and snapped, "How dare you speak about her like that? Are you people that small minded? That you can't see that the world is changing and you guys are too blind to see it? I for one am proud to be dating a kind, beautiful and courageous girl and I suggest you leave her alone and back off"

The crowd around them cheered for Andrew's speech as the group of people walked off in a huff. Andrew then headed for Fenton Works and found Dayla sitting in the lab crying a bit.

He kneeled in front of her and wiped the tears from her face as he said, "I am so sorry that happened Dayla. I want you to know I don't care what people say, I love you no matter what"

"I know but…I've just never heard and have seen people look at me like that and it was hard for me to see them looking at the both of us like that" Dayla said. "Is this what it's really going to be like if we're seen with each other? I don't want that for us. I love you so much"

"I love you too and I won't let that happen. If there are other people who go off at us like that, then we'll just keep our heads held high and just move forward and I'll never leave you because of what other people think no matter what. I know one day the people who think like that when they see us together are gonna change their minds" Andrew said.

Dayla nodded but continued to look down in sadness. Andrew then thought of something and played some instrumental music on a DVD player and began singing.

 **ANDREW**

 _You know I want you_ _  
_ _It's not a secret I try to hide_ _  
_ _I know you want me_ _  
_ _So don't keep saying our hands are tied_

He took Dayla's hand and took her outside on the roof of the Ops Centre and continued to hold her close as they looked to the stars and continued.

 _You claim it's not in the cards_ _  
_ _Fate is pulling you miles away_ _  
_ _And out of reach from me_ _  
_ _But you're here in my heart_ _  
_ _So who can stop me if I decide_ _  
_ _That you're my destiny?_

 _What if we rewrite the stars?_ _  
_ _Say you were made to be mine_ _  
_ _Nothing could keep us apart_ _  
_ _You'd be the one I was meant to find_ _  
_ _It's up to you, and it's up to me_ _  
_ _No one can say what we get to be_ _  
_ _So why don't we rewrite the stars?_ _  
_ _Maybe the world could be ours_ _  
_ _Tonight_

Dayla smiled warmly at Andrew. She stood on the ledge and lept off changing into her ghost form and floating around him as she continued the song. She looked down sadly what those people said kept repeating in her mind.

 **DAYLA**

 _You think it's easy_ _  
_ _You think I don't want to run to you_ _  
_ _But there are mountains_ _  
_ _And there are doors that we can't walk through_ _  
_ _I know you're wondering why_ _  
_ _Because we're able to be_ _  
_ _Just you and me_ _  
_ _Within these walls_ _  
_ _But when we go outside_ _  
_ _You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all_

 _No one can rewrite the stars_ _  
_ _How can you say you'll be mine?_ _  
_ _Everything keeps us apart_ _  
_ _And I'm not the one you were meant to find_ _  
_ _It's not up to you_ _  
_ _It's not up to me_ _  
_ _When everyone tells us what we can be_ _  
_ _How can we rewrite the stars?_ _  
_ _Say that the world can be ours_ _  
_ _Tonight_

Andrew grabbed a jetpack and flew up to Dayla and began to fly around like they were dancing with each other.

 **DAYLA AND ANDREW**

 _All I want is to fly with you  
All I want is to fall with you  
So just give me all of you_

 _It feels impossible (it's not impossible)  
Is it impossible?_

 _Say that it's possible_

Dayla then realised Andrew was right about what he said realised that it doesn't matter what other people thought, what mattered was that her and Andrew really loved each other and knew they were meant to be together as the two continued to dance in the night sky.

 _How do we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine?  
Nothing can keep us apart  
'Cause you are the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you  
And it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
And why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Changing the world to be ours_

Dayla and Andrew landed back on the roof of the Ops Centre, smiling warmly and lovingly at each other. Dayla then finished the song.

 **DAYLA**

 _You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
I really love you  
So I'll stop saying our hands are tied_

Andrew and Dayla then kissed each other passionately. They pulled apart after a few minutes and then Dayla said, "You were right Andrew. I'm sorry"

"There's no need to apologise Dayla" Andrew said. "Just remember this. Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light"

Dayla giggled a little and asked, "Let me guess, Harry Potter?"

"Yeah but it's a really good quote" Andrew said with a chuckle.

Dayla nodded and said, "I love you so much. Tell me you love me"

Andrew continued to smile at her and said, "I love you with all my heart. I always will"

Dayla smiled back and they both shared another passionate kiss as the stars shone brighter that night than ever before.


	9. Infinite Realms (A Week Later)

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Hey guys! Wow! It's been a long time since I did a one shot story for the Phantom Twins. Anyway yesterday as I was working on the last few touches for the first chapter of The Phantom Twins: Season 5, I started thinking about when I wrote Infinite Realms back in Season 3. I thought, since Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker and Andrew were chasing Vlad throughout different time eras, could they have been accidentally ended up as part of history?**

 **So this one shot is basically linked to Infinite Realms from The Phantom Twins: Season 3. Enjoy!**

 _ **INFINITE REALMS: A WEEK LATER**_

It had been a week since Team Phantom had stopped Vlad from stealing the Infi-Map from Frostbite and returned it back to his people. It was the weekend and so Dayla and Andrew were spending the day at the Amity Park Museum, checking out the new art exhibit and as well the new exhibit that was about Ancient China.

After finishing at the art exhibition, Dayla and Andrew went to the Ancient China exhibit. Dayla said in awe as they looked at the artefacts, "Wow! Look at all these ancient relics from Ancient China"

"I know. It's cool and weird at the same time to think we're checking out an exhibit about Ancient China and it has been a week where we were briefly in Ancient China" Andrew said as he took a couple of pictures.

"Yeah. I still can't believe that those Ming Warriors gave Danny and I these medallions for stopping Vlad" Dayla said as she pulled out her amulet and looked at for a moment before putting it away. "It's like receiving a souvenir from the past"

As they continued to look around. Andrew looked at a scroll that was out on display while Dayla was looking at weapons that was used back in Ancient China. His eyes suddenly widened as he looked at the painting on the scroll.

He suddenly went over to Dayla and dragged her over to the scroll and said, "Uh Dayla? You might want to take a look at this"

Dayla looked at the scroll and her eyes widened as well as she saw what was on there. On the scroll above the writing, was a painting of Danny and Dayla in samurai outfits while in their ghost forms fighting against what looked like Vlad Plasmius.

"Oh my gosh!" Dayla whispered.

A museum curator came by and noticed Dayla and Andrew looking at the scroll and said with a smile, "I see this scroll has taken both your interests greatly"

"Um sir? You wouldn't happen to know what the scroll says do you?" Dayla asked.

The curator nodded and answered, "Yes I do. It says, 'In the Ming Dynasty, the Ming Warriors were attacked by an evil spirit who tried to rule all of China, until two honourable spirit warriors were sent by the ancestors to stop him"

The curator then left and Andrew took a picture of the scroll and then Dayla said, "We've got to show the others this"

* * *

Meanwhile at Sam's house, she was reading a history book about the Salem Witch Trials once again, she continued to read the book until she got to a certain section and her eyes widened in shock as she read,

" _On the 16_ _th_ _of June, 1600, a young girl in black had been captured and immediately sentenced to death by burning of the stake, believing she was a witch. Before they could burn her however, people had said they had seen two evil spirits with white hair and glowing green eyes, fly out of nowhere and had attempted to free the girl. John Fenton Nightingale however stopped them from coming near her by the use of Blood Blossoms which at the time, were an ancient anti-ghost remedy used during the trials. Witnesses say that though at first the evil spirits were stopped and were soon about to be destroyed by the flower, an African American boy and another boy had come and saved the two spirits which allowed them to free the girl and escape along with the two boys before they could be captured again"_

Sam gulped nervously and said as she immediately jumped off her bed and placed the book in her backpack, "I better get to Fenton Works and show Danny and Dayla this"

* * *

Danny and Tucker were in the living room playing a video game when Sam, Dayla and Andrew came bursting in through the front door shouting, "YOU'RE NOT GONNA BELIEVE WHAT WE JUST SAW!"

Dayla, Sam and Andrew all then looked at each other and asked in shock, "What?! You too?!"

Tucker and Danny just looked at them in confusion and then Tucker asked, "Could someone please tell us what's going on here?"

"Yeah. You guys look like you've seen a ghost or something that's scary that we don't fight every day" Danny said.

"We'll go first" Dayla said as Andrew pulled up the picture on his camera and showed it to Danny and Tucker.

After looking at it, both they're eyes widened in shock and they both exclaimed, "Hey! That's me and Dayla! / That's you and Dayla!"

"Apparently that's not all" Sam said as she pulled out her book, turned to the save paged and showed that to Danny and Tucker.

Both the boys read it and just like with the photo, they're eyes widened in complete shock at what they read.

"It looks like those Ming Warriors you and Dayla helped, recorded what happened in a scroll and descendants of those from Salem had told about what happened when we were in Salem back in the 1600's" Sam said.

"Uh…that's not the only thing guys" Tucker said as he looked at his PDA screen. "It looks like you guys made the newspaper in 1942 as well"

Tucker showed them the picture of the newspaper article which was headlined, _'Ghost sighting by mother and son!'_

"Looks like we accidentally made history" Dayla said as she crossed her arms. "And I doubt Clockwork is going to like this….that is if he doesn't already know about which he probably does since he's the Master of Time"

"Indeed Dayla" Clockwork's voice suddenly said as he appeared in the living room. "I for a fact do already know what has happened and no, I'm not going to change what happened, so from here on out, if any of you accidentally end up back in time, use caution and don't mess with anything"

"Yes Clockwork" Everyone said in unison and then Clockwork disappeared back to the Ghost Zone.

 _ **THE END**_


	10. Dayla and Andrew's First Date

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Hey guys! This one shot was suggested by my friend LooneyAces. So this one takes place during Season 2 after the chapter Flirting with Disaster. Dayla and Andrew had just become boyfriend and girlfriend and they are about to go on their very first official date.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **DAYLA AND ANDREW'S FIRST DATE**_

The full moon shone brightly over the town of Amity Park, also known as the most haunted town in America. It had been a few days since the Phantom Twins had stopped Technus from taking over the most powerful computer at Axion Labs.

Valerie had broken things off with Danny and Dayla and Andrew had officially become boyfriend and girlfriend and now on this beautiful, clear Saturday night, Andrew and Dayla were having their official first date as a couple.

Andrew had not told her what he had planned for her, but as the day had gone by, Dayla became more and more excited each passing minute. Jazz and Maddie had helped picked out what she was going to wear on their first date and helped her with her hair and make-up.

Danny had answered the door and saw Andrew had arrived. He was wearing a nice burgundy button down shirt, black jeans and a black dress jacket.

"Hey Andrew. Come on in, Dayla will be down in a few moments" Danny said.

"Hey Danny" Andrew greeted as he came in and sat down in the living room.

As soon as he sat down on the couch, he noticed that sitting in the lounge chair was Jack and he was staring at him. Andrew didn't know how to react, so he smiled and said, "Hi Mr Fenton"

"Hello Andrew" Jack said but his stare was still there. It was a couple of minutes of awkward silence before Jack spoke again, "So…You and Dayla huh?

"Uh….yes sir" Andrew said nervously.

"And where are you taking my little Dayla? And when will you have her home young man?" Jack asked with his arms crossed.

Danny then came in and said, "Dad stop scaring Andrew"

Jack suddenly smiled and burst into laughter. He then patted Andrew on the shoulder and said, "I'm only kidding"

Andrew chuckled nervously and then said after Jack had finished laughing, "But in all seriousness Mr Fenton, I really care about your daughter and I would do nothing to hurt her. I'll have her home by 11:00 at the latest"

Jack smiled approvingly at him and said, "That's all I ask for and I can see that you definitely care about my daughter"

He then shook Andrew's hand, but then suddenly Jack came up close and whispered with a serious face, "But if you do hurt her, I'll chase you down the streets with the RV and fire every single weapon I have at you"

Andrew gulped and said as Jack let go of his hand and sat back, "Yes sir"

Jack smiled and then left the living room. Andrew then turned to Danny and asked, "Does he like me?"

Danny chuckled and said, "Don't worry about dad. He's just very protective of both Jazz and Dayla, you should've seen him when Johnny 13 had started dating Jazz"

"Johnny 13 dated Jazz?" Andrew asked.

"He was doing it as a way for Kitty to take over Jazz's body to escape to our world" Danny answered.

Maddie and Jazz then came down and they both smiled as Dayla started coming down the stairs. Andrew's eyes widened as he watched Dayla came down.

Her hair was in wavy curls, flowing down past her shoulders and pushed back a little bit at the top with a purple headband, she had a light purple sleeveless dress that went down to her knees with a black cardigan and black flat shoes.

Dayla stood in front of Andrew who then smiled and said, "Wow! You look….wow!"

Dayla giggled and then said, "Thank you. You look handsome yourself"

Jazz, Jack, Maddie and Danny smiled as they watched them head out the door, heading for their first date.

"So where are we going?" Dayla asked as they hopped inside the back seat of Andrew's mother's car.

"Well first we're going to have dinner and then the second part of our date is a complete surprise" Andrew answered.

Dayla nodded and smiled and then they both shared a kiss. Kimberly smiled as she started the car and started heading down the street.

A few minutes later, Kimberly stopped in front of the Italian restaurant and said to them both, "I'll pick you both up at the park at 10:30"

"Thanks mum for the lift" Andrew said as they climbed out of the car. Dayla then said, "Thanks Mrs Knight"

Kimberly smiled back and then headed off for home.

* * *

During dinner, Andrew and Dayla had shared stories about each other growing up. Both of them ended up laughing as Dayla told him about the hot dogs.

"So, have your parents always bought food to life during their experiments?" Andrew asked as the waitress collected their finished plates.

Dayla giggled and then answered, "Yep. During Christmas one time, they bought the turkey to life and it tried to kill Danny, Jazz and I and then there was that time, mum tried to make the oven cook her famous cookies faster but then they came to life and then just a few months ago as I said, her and dad tried to cook hot dogs faster but ended up bringing them to life. Then after we fought Technus, dad trained those hot dogs to be guards for the garage and they're still there to this day"

Andrew and Dayla laughed once again. Dayla then asked, "So what about you? When did you start becoming interested in ghosts?"

"I guess it started with you guys. When you guys first appeared on the news during that whole mayor guys were all over the news and that practically showed the world that ghosts really exist. After that, I started searching up all about Amity Park and their ghost sightings right up until we moved here" Andrew answered.

Andrew then checked his watch and said, "Well we better start heading for the second part of our date"

Dayla nodded and followed Andrew. They both paid for dinner and then left the restaurant, Dayla had no clue what Andrew had in store for her, but as they came down the street, more and more people were walking down the same street as well.

Andrew then stopped and said, "Well here we are"

Dayla's eyes widened as across the street was the Amity Park Theatre and they were playing The Lion King Musical

"We're seeing The Lion King Musical?" Dayla still shocked but amazed as well.

"Yep. I managed to get tickets for the last night it's in town" Andrew answered with a smile.

Dayla smiled and became really excited as they went inside the building. Dayla and Andrew became amazed by all the puppetry they used for the show, in the scene when Mufassa dies in the stampede, some tears left Dayla's eyes and Andrew wrapped his arms around her, she smiled at him and laid her head down on her shoulder as they continued to watch the show.

A couple of hours later, the show had finished and Andrew and Dayla began to head over to the park. Kimberly wouldn't be there to pick them up for about thirty minutes so they both decided to go for a quick walk as they waited.

They both stopped by the small lake that was at the end of the park and sat down on the rocks. Dayla smiled as memories of when she, Danny and Jazz would play at this part of the park as kids and then they soon met Sam and Tucker.

"Danny, Jazz and I used to play here all the time as kids, sometimes mum and dad would be here with us but they eventually became really busy with building the ghost portal" Dayla said. She then giggled and finished, "I remember the time I pushed Danny into the water and Jazz panicked because she thought he was drowning"

Andrew chuckled along with Dayla. They both continued to smile at each other and then Dayla said as she rested her head on his shoulder, "This has been one of the best nights of my life"

He wrapped his arms around her and said, "Mine too"

They both then faced each other and shared a kiss with each other and though neither of them were looking, the full moon had seemed to shine even brighter upon them.

 _ **THE END**_


	11. Dayla (Before Torrent of Terror)

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Hey guys! This one shot is another request from LooneyAces. This one shot takes place during Season 3 and it's basically is about Dayla and how she's feeling about her discovery of how she and Andrew doesn't exist in LooneyAces universe leading up to Torrent of Terror.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **DAYLA (BEFORE TORRENT OF TERROR)**_

It had almost been a week since Dayla and Danny had stopped Vlad from reigning different time periods with the Infimap and when they had both discovered that in another universe, Dayla, Andrew and Dale didn't exist.

Although Dayla had talked about it with Danny when they got back, she was still down about it. She couldn't get over how in another world, Danny Fenton didn't have a twin sister named Dayla Fenton or that she had a clone called Dale and there was no Andrew Knight either.

She couldn't hide her feelings and even though Sam, Tucker and even Andrew had tried to find out what was wrong, she wouldn't tell them. Especially Andrew, since she was afraid of how he would take the news.

As the days had passed, for some reason the weather had been getting hotter and Jack and Maddie had installed their own powerful air conditioners just to keep the entire Fenton Family cool during the mysterious heat wave.

Dayla opened up a new page in her computer diary and began to type:

 _Dear diary,_

 _It's been about a week since we had stopped Vlad and returned the Infimap to Frostbite. It has also been a week since Danny and I discovered how I don't exist in another universe. Don't get me wrong, it's cool to have finally figured where all those weird ghosts and blasts had come from, but…I still can't get over the fact that in that universe, I or Dale and Andrew don't exist._

 _Andrew and the others are starting to get suspicious about why I seem to be feeling down all the time. I just…don't know how to tell them. Especially Andrew._

 _How do you tell your boyfriend that you or he doesn't exist in a completely different universe? How would he even react?_

 _Should I tell him? Should I tell the others? What should I do? I can't be down about this forever, but…I just can't help it._

As she did her homework that night, Danny entered the room and said, "Man! It's really hot outside and it's not even summer"

"I know what you mean. Sudden heat waves in autumn isn't exactly normal" Dayla said, while not looking up from her homework.

Danny did noticed his twin sister was still feeling down about what they had discovered and said, "Sis, I know it's been hard and it was a major shock for both of us of what we discovered but…maybe we should tell the others? You can't keep doing this to yourself"

Dayla stopped and just sighed. She then faced her twin brother and said, "I know bro. I just…been having a hard time adjusting to the idea. I'm not…I'm not ready to talk about it with our friends and Andrew. Especially Andrew since I don't know how he'll react"

"I understand that sis, but when you're ready to tell them, I'll be there" Danny said.

Dayla nodded and then requested, "Just please don't say anything to the others at the moment. I just need a little more time and then, I'll tell them everything"

Danny nodded and said, "I promise"

Dayla stood up and hugged her brother and said, "You're the best bro"

Danny hugged her back and then suddenly the power went off, making Dayla and Danny jump in fright at first but then realised what happened.

"Looks like the Fenton Air Cons had overpowered" Dayla said.

Danny suddenly noticed something outside and looked out Dayla's window and said, "Uh Dayla…it's not just Fenton Works. Mum and dad have blacked out the entire town"

Dayla's eyes widened and she looked out the window to see the entire town was in darkness. Dayla sighed and said, "Not again"


	12. Feline Trouble

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Hey guys! So this one shot is based on a picture I saw on Deviantart by UmbriHearts titled** _ **DP: Stomach 'purring', Danielle?**_ **It's also based on one of my favourite episodes from Fullmetal Alchemist called Flame VS Fullmetal. This takes place during Season 1 before Andrew had arrived in town and it takes place the weekend after Two of a Kind. Enjoy!**

 _ **FELINE TROUBLE**_

It had been two days since Danny and Dayla had fought Skulker; the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter who had tried to hunt them down to add to his collection but then decided he from now on, wants to kill them and hang their pelts on his wall.

With the help of Sam and Tucker as well Sampson (who's now Delilah) the Purple Back Gorilla, they managed to take down Skulker, destroy his battle suit and sent him back to the Ghost Zone and by the end of the school day, Danny had earned himself a B+ for Biology. School had now finished for the weekend and Danny and Dayla were heading home to Fenton Works.

As they got closer to their street, it began to rain and then it began to pour down heavily. The rain however did not bring down Danny's mood as he was happy to have earned a B+.

"I can't ever thank you, or Sam or Tucker enough for helping me boost my grade sis" Danny said.

"It's no problem Danny. That's what siblings and friends are for" Dayla said smiling back at her brother.

They managed to make it back to their house without getting soaking wet, but they still phased all the water off themselves. Just as Dayla was about to follow her brother inside, she noticed something near their fence.

"You go on in ahead Danny. I'll be inside in a minute" Dayla said and then walked down the stairs.

Danny shrugged and headed inside. He showed Jack and Maddie his report and they were both happy to see he had gotten a B+.

"Oh this is really good Danny. We're so proud of you Danny for working so hard to boost your grade" Maddie said as she gave Danny a quick hug.

"Honestly, I couldn't have done it without my friends or Dayla" Danny said as Dayla came back inside, looking a little nervous as she held her school bag in her arms.

"Is it raining outside? Funny, I didn't hear anything" Jack said in confusion.

"That's because you've been in the lab all day dear" Maddie said.

Jazz put Genius Magazine down and said after sighing, "Well…at least mum is still on the cover"

Suddenly a small noise came from Dayla's bag, "Meow"

Dayla's eyes widened and she smiled nervously, Danny's eyes widened and then he frowned as he realised what Dayla was trying to hide in her bag.

"What was that?" Jazz asked.

Danny looked at Dayla and then dragged her out of the kitchen, heading towards the stairs as he head, "Excuse me, Dayla and I need to talk"

Jazz, Jack and Maddie all just stood their confused on what was going on. Maddie then realised what was going on and just smiled amusingly as she remembered a time when she was a kid.

* * *

After Danny took Dayla upstairs to his room, he looked inside and saw that Dayla had placed a kitten inside. Dayla explained that she had found the kitten near their fence and felt sorry for the little guy and wanted to talk to their parents about possibly keeping it.

"Dayla be rational. We don't have the means to care for it. With us ghost hunting all the time, we won't even be able to look after it" Danny said as he patted the kitten on the head for a second. "You can't just pick go picking up every stray animal you see"

"He's not any stray. He called to me. The poor little thing is wet and hungry" Dayla said. "Can't we talk to mum and dad about keeping it? Please?"

"No Dayla! Now please, go put it back to where you found it" Danny said.

Dayla looked down in sadness and left the room with the kitten. Danny sighed, he knew he was being tough on his sister, but she had to understand that there was no way they could keep the kitten.

* * *

"Dinner's ready!" Maddie called out as she placed the bowl of mashed potatoes on the table.

Everyone came to the dinner table, Maddie noticed Dayla was looking suspicious as she sat down in her seat and slowly ate her dinner. She also noticed she was wearing her green hooded jumper when it was pretty warm inside. Just as they were halfway through dinner, the sound of purring could be heard.

Danny then looked at Dayla's jumper and heard the purring noise again. She smiled nervously as Danny frowned at her and asked, "Is your stomach purring?"

Dayla giggled nervously and answered, "Yes...I mean no….I mean…uh….did you know it's still raining outside?"

"Dayla, what is going on?" Maddie asked smiling warmly.

Dayla sighed and pulled out the small kitten from her jumper and explained, "I found the poor little guy outside in the rain. It was wet, cold and hungry and I thought…well….I was hoping we could keep it"

Maddie smiled sadly and said, "I'm sorry honey, but we can't have a pet. Think about what would happen if it got into some ectoplasm or any of the other lab equipment? The poor thing could get hurt or killed"

Dayla thought about what her mother said and knew she was right. She looked down sadly and then Maddie said, "I had the same problem when I was your age too honey. I found a puppy outside in the rain and wanted to keep it, but unfortunately my parents were allergic to dogs and so I had to give the puppy up"

"So what do we do then?" Dayla asked. "I can't just put it back outside in the rain"

Maddie thought and then smiled as she got an idea.

* * *

An hour later, Dayla and Maddie walked down their street four houses down and knocked on the front door. A woman named Violet Honey opened the door and smiled at them and said, "Come on in, Maddie and Dayla"

They followed Violet to the living room where her 10 year old daughter was, sitting in front of the fire place in her wheel chair. Her daughter Anne was born unable to use her legs and so, she had to forever use a wheelchair.

"Anne, this is Maddie and Dayla Fenton. Some of our neighbours from down the street and they have a surprise for you" Violet said to her daughter.

Anne turned her chair around and smiled as she saw the kitten in Dayla's hand and asked, "Is that kitten for me?"

Dayla then realised what was going on. She smiled at her mother and then walked up to Anne and handed her the kitten and said, "Yes. We found this kitten and thought that maybe, you'd like to keep it as a pet"

Anne smiled as she held the kitten in her arms and patted it on the head, it purred in happiness and snuggled in her arms. Anne giggled and said to Dayla, "Thank you. Thank you so much"

Violet smiled warmly and said to both Maddie and Dayla, "Thank you so much for this. It really warms my heart to see her happy. It hasn't been easy for her, to go to school and get through life knowing she will probably never walk in her life, but she's always been strong. Just like my husband and her brother"

She hugged both Maddie and Dayla and said, "Thank you both so much for this"

* * *

As Maddie and Dayla walked home, Maddie placed her arm around her daughter and said, "I'm so proud of you honey"

"Thanks mum" Dayla said with a smile. "I am too"

 _ **THE END**_


	13. Funny Things That Happen At The Dentist

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Hey guys. So this one shot story is based on an idea my friend LooneyAces gave me. This takes place in Season 4 after Dani and Dale are adopted into the Fenton family and basically Danny and Dayla have gone to the dentist to get their wisdom teeth removed.**

 **ENJOY**

Danny and Dayla groaned as he felt the pain inside their mouths once more, they were sitting with Sam and Andrew in the waiting room at the Amity Park Dental Hospital. They both woke up yesterday feeling sharp pains in their mouths and at first thought the pain was nothing, until they woke up earlier this morning to feel the pain had gotten worse.

And so the reason they were here, waiting to see the dentists. A nurse came into the waiting room and spoke, "Daniel Fenton, Dr Blake will see you now"

Sam and Danny got up and followed the nurse to Dr Blake's office. Another nurse then entered the waiting room and said, "Dayla Fenton, Dr Rose will see you now"

* * *

 _DR BLAKE'S OFFICE_

Dr Blake had just finished looking at Danny's teeth and taken pictures for the x-ray. About fifteen minutes later, Dr Blake returned with the x-ray photos and placed them on display.

He nodded as he figured what the problem was. He put Danny's chair back up straight and said, "Well Mr Fenton, I'm glad you came to me when you did"

"So what's going on?" Danny asked.

"It's your wisdom teeth. You see some people can keep their wisdom teeth, because they grow to be correctly positioned in their mouth, yours however are not the case. If the teeth continue to grow, they will continue to cause you discomfort and pain" Dr Blake answered as he showed them the x-ray. "I'm gonna have to highly recommend having them removed"

"Okay. So when can I have them removed?" Danny asked.

"Well you're in luck Mr Fenton. You can come in on Thursday to have them removed and I have a feeling your sister will be the same as well" Dr Blake answered. "I'll book you in for removal in the morning and once I clean up here, I'll talk you through the procedure"

* * *

 _DR ROSE'S OFFICE_

"So I need to have my wisdom teeth removed?" Dayla asked.

Dr Rose nodded and said, "I'm glad you came to see me right away. Those teeth must've been causing some bad discomfort. I'll make an appointment with you on Thursday for removal and then we'll talk about the procedure"

"Will I…well still be able to fight ghosts?" Dayla asked.

"I highly recommend you and your brother, since it's probably the same result to take a few days off ghost fighting" Dr Rose answered.

* * *

 _THREE DAYS LATER_

Danny and Dayla were taken into two different rooms for their removal procedures. Sam and Andrew had come with them and were waiting outside until the procedures were done. However both of them were unaware that two certain other half-ghosts were in the room invisibly in the rooms, watching.

Dayla sat in the chair as Dr Rose came in and asked, "How you feeling Dayla?"

"To be honest, a bit nervous" Dayla answered.

Dr Rose smiled and said, "That's normal. Now what'll happen is that we'll inject penicillin and then we'll apply an anaesthetic which numb the pain as we remove the teeth. You'll just feel a little woozy and a bit funny"

Dayla nodded in understanding. Neither the dentist nor Dayla knew that Dale was in that room with a camera, hoping to catch Dayla saying something funny while she was under anaesthetic. He wasn't the only one. Dani was in the other room where Danny was, ready to film him as well.

* * *

 _MEANWHILE AT THE SAME TIME WHERE DANNY WAS…_

"So, will anything happen while I'm on the anaesthetic?" Danny asked.

"You may feel a little woozy or sleepy after the procedure and during you'll feel a bit funny, but that's normal and it will numb the pain as we remove the teeth" Dr Blake answered.

"How long will it take?" Danny asked.

"The procedure will take at least an hour and a half and then, we'll provide you with some medication to help with the swelling and the pain you may feel, but you should be okay after four days" Dr Blake answered.

Danny nodded and allowed the nurse to inject the penicillin into his arm. Dani who was in the room, pulled out the camera ready to record anything that Danny might say under the anaesthetic.

* * *

 _SIX DAYS LATER…_

After the whole procedure, Dr Blake and Dr Rose was right about one thing. Danny and Dayla both felt immense pain and swelling in their mouths, however after having the medication and resting for a few days, they felt better than ever.

They were both doing their homework that night, but they were both interrupted when they received a text messages from Sam, Andrew, Valerie and Tucker.

 _Go to YouTube now and check this link. There's something you both need to see! LOL!_

They were both completely confused but Danny immediately went to his laptop and typed in the link they had sent them and their eyes widened when they saw what the video was called.

 _The Phantom Twins Get Their Wisdom Teeth Done!_

Danny pressed play on the video and the first part showed Danny in the room, giggling and laughing a little.

" _No pain for me! I'm driving!" Danny shouted in the air, his voice was a little muffled, from the tissue that was inside his mouth, after having his teeth removed._

 _The nurse asked him to be quiet and then Danny said, "Oh, are their babies sleeping in here? I love babies. I wanna have one"_

Dayla almost chocked on her own laugh, while Danny's face was red from embarrassment. Did he really say that?

 _Danny looked at the nurse and said, "Hey Sam! Sammy, Sammy, Sammy! I didn't you work here"_

Dayla suddenly just burst into a laughing fit, earning an annoyed glare from her brother. The video then changed to showing Dayla on the screen. Danny suddenly smirked and said, "Uh…Don't look now sis, but now you're on the screen"

Dayla stopped laughing and her eyes widened when she saw herself on the screen.

 _Dayla was waving her arms around, shouting, "I feel totally radical man! I'm freeeeeeee!"_

"Oh my god" Dayla groaned. Danny however was now laughing as they continued to watch the video.

" _How's that song go? Let it go! Let it go! Here I stand! I don't care! Let the storm rage on!" Dayla sang loudly and off key._

 _She then stopped and shouted, "I LOVE YOU ANDREW! LET'S GET MARRIED ALREADY!"_

Dayla's eyes widened in complete shock and she said, "I can't believe I said that!"

"Who the heck posted this?" Danny asked.

The camera suddenly switched to Dani and Dale. Both Danny's and Dayla's eyes widened and they both frowned as they now discovered who exactly took the videos.

" _This is a Dani and Dale production video. Thanks for watching" Dani and Dale said on the video._

They ran up to Dani's room and found them both inside. They both looked at them and gulped.

They both smiled nervously and said together, "We're funny"

"You two are dead" Danny and Dayla simply said and then suddenly, Dani and Dale changed into their ghost forms and flew right out of the house.

Danny and Dayla changed into their ghost forms and flew out of the house. They looked around and saw Dani and Dale flying away and began to chase after them while shouting, "GET BACK HERE!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO GONNA DO?!" Dani and Dale asked in a panic as they kept flying.

"NOTHING!" Danny and Dayla shouted back.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU CHASING US?!" Dani and Dale asked.

"STOP AND YOU'LL FIND OUT!" Dayla and Danny shouted back.

"WE PROMISE WE WON'T DO IT AGAIN!" Dani and Dale shouted, but it didn't stop as Danny and Dayla continued to chase after them.


	14. After The Disasteroid

**Hey guys! This one shot takes place during the chapter Phantom Planet Part 2. It's kind of a deleted scene and it was inspired by a picture I saw on Deviantart called** _ **DP: Revelation Relief**_ **by UmbriHearts.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like it**

* * *

 _ **AFTER THE DISASTEROID**_

"TUCKER! HOW MUCH LONGER?!" Danny asked through breaths into his Fenton Phone.

As the asteroid began to come through the atmosphere, Tucker shouted, "NOW!"

With that, all the ghosts activated their intangibility into the device, which sent it into the transfer cables and turned the whole world intangible. The asteroid began to go through the earth, the ghosts were staring to get worn out but didn't give up as they continued to stay intangible.

"Where's the asteroid?" Dayla asked as she like all the others continued to put all of their energy into the device.

The asteroid then suddenly burst through the ground and back into space, they had done it! Everyone gave each other hugs and sighs of relief that the plan worked. The ghosts turned made the world tangible again and flew to the ground.

Everyone came running out of the tower to cheer for their heroes, as Danny and Dayla landed on the ground then they were suddenly knocked to the ground by Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Andrew into a huge group hug. They got off of them and then Sam said, "Awesome!"

"Nice job little brother and sister or should I say heroes" Jazz said as she helped them off the ground.

They then looked at Skulker who had his arms crossed and the other ghosts who stood before them.

"I don't know what to say other than thanks Skulker. To all of you" Danny said smiling at them. Dayla then added, "Without you we never would have been able to pull this off"

Skulker then grabbed them by their hazmat suits and said while grinning, "Don't get too mushy on us ghost children. Remember I'll never stop hunting you both and now that you've saved your world, you're both a much more valuable prize"

He then let them go and then all the ghosts then took off back to the Ghost Zone and then the natural portal closed. They all then heard Jack say as he and Maddie came up to them, "Nice job Danny and Dayla"

"Or should we say…" Jack began again but then smiled warmly as he said winking at them, " _Danny and Dayla"_

Danny and Dayla's both widened in shock and then Danny tried, "Uh…sorry citizen but we have no idea what you're talking about"

"Uh…yeah. You must have us confused with someone else" Dayla then tried.

Maddie giggled a little and then held their hands for a second as she asked, "Isn't there something you want to tell us?"

"It's okay guys. They know" Jazz said.

They both looked at their parents and then everyone around them, they both then nodded at each other knowing it was time. They both then changed back into their human forms and showed that they were really Danny and Dayla Fenton. Everyone was shocked at first but then everyone including Valerie cheered for their heroes.

Maddie and Jack then walked up to Danny and Dayla and then Jack, pulled them into a huge bear hug, squeezing them tightly.

"We are so proud of you kids" Jack said with a huge smile.

"But kids, why didn't you tell us? We love you" Maddie asked.

Danny and Dayla looked down in guilt. Dayla was the first to speak, "Mum, dad, we're really sorry. We're sorry that we lied to you both for such a long time. It's not that we didn't trust you, it's just that…."

Dayla then stopped and continued to look down in guilt. Danny placed a hand on her shoulder and continued for her, "We were afraid. Afraid because well…you're both ghost hunters and once you knew the truth, you would…well you would hate us. Not to mention want to tear us apart molecule by molecule"

Maddie and Jack nodded in understanding and then Maddie knelt down to their height and said, "Kids, your father and I both understand what you've been afraid of. I guess if we were you both, we would be scared too. But never forget this, no matter what you two are, we will always love and accept you both"

"Exactly. Whether you two are ghosts, human or something in between. Nothing will change our love for you two. We're family. No matter what" Jack finished.

Danny and Dayla both smiled warmly at their parents and suddenly, tears of happiness fell from their eyes as Jack and Maddie pulled them both in for a huge family hug. Jazz smiled and joined in as well.

The whole crowd all smiled as they watched, this tender, warm family moment. After they separated, Valerie walked up to Danny and Dayla, looking guilty as well.

"Guys…I'm…Really sorry. I should've listened to you and heard you both out. You two really are heroes. I'm really sorry for hunting you and treating you like bad guys" Valerie apologised.

Dayla smiled and hugged her friend as she said, "Valerie, it's okay. We forgave a long time ago"

"Yeah. And you're a really good friend" Danny said and then gave Valerie a hug after Dayla was finished.

After the hug. Dayla then asked, "So, does this mean you're gonna join Team Phantom?"

Valerie smiled and nodded, accepting their invitation.

On that day, Danny and Dayla Fenton had not only saved the world from being destroyed, but they finally got what they always wanted. Acceptance of not only their parents, but of the entire world. That day, they became world heroes.

 _ **THE END.**_


	15. Tabitha's Father Returns

**Hey guys! So this one shot takes place during Season 5, after the chapter Old Wounds During their summer vacation, Andrew's cousin Tabitha and her mother come for a visit and during that time, Tabitha's father comes back. This one shot has been inspired and based upon both Girl Meets World and The Fresh Prince of Bel Air. Not only that, I have just realised, I have never really mentioned Tabitha's father before.**

 **It's very emotional. To me also. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

 _ **TABITHA'S FATHER RETURNS**_

It has been a really good week for Team Phantom so far, especially for Andrew since his cousin Tabitha Tasman and her mother Josephine Tasman had decided to come for a visit. Tabitha so far has been having a great time, not only hanging out with her cousin but also hanging out with her new friends, Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Dani and Dale.

Dani and Dale had gone on a week- long camping trip with Jimmy and Sonya once again at Lake Eerie since they wanted to go again.

Danny, Dayla, Andrew, Valerie, Sam, Tucker and Tabitha were hanging out at the local café and so was Maddie, Josephine and Kimberly. Having a bit of a girls hang out together.

Kimberly kept smiling at Andrew and Dayla after they shared a kiss. She then said to Maddie and Josephine, "I'm so happy Andrew has found someone. Seeing him happy is my favourite kind of music."

"The same with my daughter." Maddie agreed.

"Looks like we three have the same taste in music." Josephine said with the same smile.

As the three mothers were chatting, Tucker asked Tabitha, "Hey Tabitha, I was just wondering about your dad? What happened to him?"

Tabitha stopped and looked down for a moment. Andrew winced for she knew why she was looking down. Tabitha's father, Hector Tasman had left them when Tabitha was three years old. Other than photos she had seen of him and her mother when they were together, she hardly remembers him.

Tucker then realised he must've made Tabitha upset and quickly apologised, "Oh man! Tabitha I am so sorry. You don't have to talk about it."

Tabitha shook her head and said, "No Tucker it's fine. Honestly. I just can't really tell you much about him. My parents are divorced. My dad left us when I was three. Apart from photos I've seen of him, I can't remember much about him. Before Andrew's dad died, I actually saw him as though he was my father and he always treated me like I was his daughter."

"And honestly, I always saw Tabitha as like a little sister than a cousin." Andrew said, which made Tabitha smile.

As they all continued talking, a man with light red hair and wearing jeans, boots and a hoodie jumper walked inside and sat down at one of the café tables. Josephine and Kimberly saw him and both their eyes widened in complete shock as they recognised him.

Josephine's look then turned to anger and she walked right up to the man and slapped him in the face, catching the attention of Maddie, Danny, Dayla, Tabitha, Tucker, Sam, Andrew and Valerie.

"Okay. I definitely deserve that Josephine." The man said, while rubbing his cheek.

"What's going on?" Maddie asked Kimberly.

"Let's just say, she's been wanting to do that for a very long time and believe, he deserves it." Kimberly answered.

"Who is he?" Danny asked.

Tabitha looked at the man with confusion at first, but then her eyes widened as she finally recognised him from the photos. She sighed and looked down as she answered, "It's my dad."

"That's your dad?" Dayla asked.

Tabitha nodded and walked up to her mum and said, "Mum, it's really him isn't it? It's my father?"

Josephine looked down and nodded. The man, Hector turned and looked at his daughter, who he hadn't seen ever since she was three years old.

"Tabitha? Is that really you?" Hector asked.

Tabitha nodded and said though not smiling, "Hi dad."

"Man! I haven't since you were three years old. You've really grown into such a, beautiful young woman." Hector said.

Andrew then walked up and stood by Tabitha's side. Hector then recognised Andrew and said, "Wow! What do you know? Young Andrew Knight grew up too huh? You look so much like your dad."

"Hello Uncle Hector." Andrew said politely, though on the inside, he too wasn't exactly happy to see him either.

"Hector, what are you doing here?" Josephine asked.

"Well, I realised that in my life I had made some pretty bad decisions and no, I'm not here to try and win you back. I just…wanted to see Tabitha and be part of her life. I went to your place in New York but your neighbour told me you and Tabitha had come to Amity Park, so I came here." Hector answered.

"Well, how come you didn't want to become part of my life before?" Tabitha asked.

Hector sighed and answered, "Things happen sweetie and if you want, how about you and I have dinner sometime together and we can discuss it?"

"You don't have to sweetie." Josephine said.

"Mum it's okay. I'll go." Tabitha said. "Is tomorrow night okay?"

Hector smiled and said, "Tomorrow night it is."

With that, Hector left the café. Tabitha sat down with her friends again and Sam asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm cool." Tabitha sort of lied through a smile.

"It's okay if you want to talk about it." Valerie said.

"It's fine guys really. Thank you though." Tabitha answered.

* * *

The next evening, Tabitha and her father ate at a Italian restaurant. Tabitha then asked, "So, do you have a job?"

"Yeah. I'm actually part of a huge shipping company. I mostly drive trucks and deliver around the states." Hector answered. He smiled proudly and then said, "I heard that you got accepted into Columbia University. That's a really good school."

Tabitha nodded and then there was uncomfortable silence. Hector then guessed, "You want to know what happened don't you?"

Tabitha nodded and said, "I just…want to know what I did? Was it something I did that made you leave?"

"No. It was completely my fault. I honestly got scared. I felt like, I wasn't ready for you. Even when I held you as a baby, I was both happy but really scared as well. I wasn't ready to be a father. I blew every pay check I got instead of putting food in the refrigerator and when you know you're not good enough for people, you don't start showing up and then you don't show up enough times, it begins to feel like leaving, until you do. After I left, your mother and I officially signed the divorce papers and that was it." Hector answered. "It was never your fault honey. You didn't do anything. You were just a little girl. I was, who I was and there was nothing you could've done. It was really selfish and cowardly of me. I really am sorry Tabitha."

Tabitha nodded and then Hector said, "Look honey, I love you so much. I'm a different man now to what I was before. I'm ready to be part of your life, if you'll let me."

Tabitha had smiled at him for the first time and said, "So, you wanna go to the carnival maybe tomorrow?"

Hector smiled and answered, "I would like that very much dear."

Over the past week, Tabitha and Hector have been spending time together and for the first time, Tabitha felt like he was telling the truth. He really did want to be part of her life again.

* * *

Later that night, Hector and Tabitha returned to Andrew's place. Josephine smiled and asked, "How was the movie?"

"It was really good mum. I had a really good time." Tabitha answered.

"There's actually something I want to ask you Josephine. I was talking to Tabitha about this and I thought it was best to talk to you about it first." Hector said. "You see, I'm heading back home tomorrow and I was hoping that maybe I could take Tabitha on a trip to San Francisco for a couple of weeks."

Josephine didn't know what to say. She then said, "If it's what Tabitha wants to do, then I'm okay with it."

Tabitha smiled and hugged her mother and said, "Thanks mum. I really appreciate this."

"Whatever makes you happy darling." Josephine said with a warm smile.

* * *

The next day, Dayla and the others had come over to see Tabitha one more time before she headed off for San Francisco with her dad.

"It was really awesome to see you Tabitha. I hope you have a great time with your dad." Danny said.

"Thanks guys and don't worry, I'll come down and see you guys again hopefully before I leave for college." Tabitha said as she finished packing her bags.

"You guys can head on home if you want, I'll wait here with Andrew and see Tabitha off." Dayla said.

Each of them gave Tabitha a hug goodbye and then Dayla and Andrew went downstairs to have some soda. Dayla asked Andrew as they sat down in the living room with Kimberly and Josephine, "Are you worried about Tabitha?"

"I am. But, I won't stop her from being happy." Andrew answered.

"I wonder where Hector is. He was supposed to be here an hour ago." Josephine said.

Hector then entered the house and said, "I'm sorry I'm late. There was some business I had to take care of. I was talking to my boss and he's got this shipment for me. I have to go from Amity Park to Maine in 72 hours if I can make it. If I do, I'm gonna get paid five grand."

"That's really good. Looks like Tabitha will get to see two states." Andrew said with a smile.

Hector then looked down and said, "That's sort of a problem. You see, in order to make this trip, I have to pick up this extra driver and I was gonna book Tabitha a flight to Maine so we can drive back to San Francisco together, however my boss told me that this job might lead to another big one and I kind of need to stay flexible."

"Oh I get it. So basically, you're gonna cancel a trip you promised your daughter." Dayla said, a little angry now.

"Tabitha's gonna be crushed when you tell her. She was really looking forward to this trip." Josephine said with disappointment.

"Uh…I was kind of hoping you guys would tell her." Hector suggested nervously.

No one said anything. Kimberly then decided to say something. Something she been wanting to say to this man for a very long time.

"Andrew, could you and Dayla leave the room for a moment?" Kimberly asked.

Andrew and Dayla immediately left the room. Josephine then said, "I'll join them. I don't want to be near this man for a minute longer."

Kimberly nodded but before leaving the room, Josephine said to Hector, "Hector, if you walk out of Tabitha's life now, don't you ever come back."

Once they were alone, Kimberly told Hector, "Sit down."

"I really don't want to hear this." Hector said, shaking his head.

"Sit down, Hector. Now please." Kimberly repeated.

Sighing in defeat, Hector sat down on the chair. Kimberly then began, "You know, Tabitha was doing just fine until you showed up. She was really happy with the way things were. Now I can't change what happened. But now that you're back, you have responsibilities to her."

"Look, the trip is still gonna happen. I just have to…" Hector began, but Kimberly had enough and now spoke with anger in her voice, "Oh stop it! Just stop it! You don't get it do ya?! Tabitha's not a coat that you hang up in the closet and then pick it up when you're ready to wear it. Her life goes on! She's your daughter for crying out loud! She's not supposed to be there for you and just wait for when you're ready! You're supposed to be there for her!"

"You get off my back!" Hector shouted, frustration and guilt in his voice as he stood up and faced Kimberly. "You think I wanted this?! You really think I want this?! You think I wanted it to be this way?! It just happened! When Tabitha was a child, I was scared…"

"OH SPARE THE EXCUSES! Alright! Cut it! I have been there! After Andrew's father died, I was scared as well. Scared that I wouldn't be able to raise Andrew alone! But I didn't run away and leave him behind. I was there every day for him and for Tabitha as well. No matter what, I was there for my family. Because that's what a real parent does!" Kimberly cut in.

"Fine Kim! Is that what you want to hear?! How much of a failure I am?! Well guess what? There you go! You're a better parent than me! You happy now?!" Hector shouted.

There was nothing but silence between the two of them and then Hector asked, "Now are you gonna tell Tabitha or not?"

Kimberly scoffed and answered, "I'm not gonna do your dirty work for you."

Before any more could be said, Tabitha entered the room with her bags with a smile and asked Hector, "Hey dad. Ready to go?"

Hector sighed and gave his daughter a small smile as he said, "Uh Tabitha. I got some bad news I'm afraid. You see, some business came up that I got to handle so, we're gonna have to put your trip to San Francisco on hold. Just for a couple of weeks….maybe even longer. Do you understand?"

Tabitha's smile dropped a little, but she shook it off and said, "Oh no. It's fine."

"I'll call you next week and we'll try and organise something." Hector said. Tabitha merely nodded, but still no smile was being shown on her face.

"It was really great seeing you honey." Hector said with a smile.

"You too….Hector." Tabitha said.

Hector sighed sadly and then without another word, he walked out, leaving a clearly upset Tabitha behind.

Josephine was about to enter the room, but then Andrew asked, "Mum, Aunt Josephine, could Dayla and I speak to Tabitha alone for a moment?"

Josephine and Kimberly nodded and left the room, leaving Andrew and Dayla with Tabitha. Andrew then spoke first, "I'm really sorry Tabitha."

Tabitha scoffed and said with a fake smile, "Hey it's fine. There's still a lot of stuff I can do this summer right?"

"Tabitha, it's alright to be angry. No-one would blame you." Andrew said.

"Why should I be mad? At least he actually said goodbye this time. I just wish I hadn't wasted my money, buying this stupid present for him." Tabitha said, anger laced within her voice as she pulled out a photo frame with a picture of her with Hector in it from her bag.

"Tabitha, if there's anything we can do, we're there for you." Dayla offered.

"No it's okay. You guys don't have to do anything Dayla." Tabitha began to rant and neither Andrew nor Dayla were going to stop her. "It's not like I'm still five years old. I'm not gonna stay sitting up wondering when my father will be home. Who needs him? He wasn't there to show me how to play the guitar, but I learned and got really good at it. I got through my first day at school without him. I learned how to drive, to do math, passed my exams without his help! I had fifteen, great birthdays without him! He never even called or sent me a card! I'M DONE WITH HIM!"

There was nothing but silence. All that could be heard was Tabitha's heavy breathing from her rant. She was finally letting go of all the anger and sadness she had been holding in for so long.

"I didn't need him then and I don't need him now." Tabitha began once again. "And you know what guys, I'm gonna get through college without him, I'm gonna get a great job without him, I'm gonna get married to an awesome guy and I'm gonna have kids and you know what? When I do, I'm gonna be a better parent than he ever was and I don't need him for that, because there isn't a single thing he can teach me about how to love my kids!"

Finally, Tabitha allowed her tears to fall. She then finally said with a sob, "I don't need him. I don't."

Andrew and Dayla pulled Tabitha into a hug and allowed her to cry all her anger and sadness out. Josephine and Kimberly then came back into the room. Tabitha turned to her mother and said, "I'm sorry mum. I honestly thought I could forgive him. But I can't. I don't think I ever can."

Josephine sighed and then said, "I never expected you to honey. That kind of forgiveness, it doesn't come so easy. But life is a long time and…I hope you get there someday. No matter how long it takes. But that's now what I'm wondering right now."

"What are you wondering mum?" Tabitha asked, tears still falling. "What exactly did you want from me?"

"Tabitha, did you forgive yourself?" Josephine asked.

Tabitha began to cry once again and hugged her mother tightly. Josephine also began to cry as she felt her daughter nod her head as they were hugging.

Tabitha may not forgive her father for what he did, but she had finally forgave herself and now knew, it was never her fault for what happened.

 _ **THE END.**_


	16. The First Day of School

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Hey guys! Here is another Phantom Twins One Shot requested by my friend LooneyAces and this one takes place just before Season 1 begins and during Season 4. Enjoy.**

 _ **THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL**_

Five year old Danny and Dayla groaned as they were woken up in their bedroom by Maddie, who was smiling warmly at them.

"Come on kids. It's time to get up and get ready for your first day Amity Elementary" Maddie said.

Danny and Dayla both yawned as they rose up out of their beds and smiled as they were excited to start their first day at school. A few minutes later, Danny and Dayla were dressed and at the breakfast table.

Danny was wearing a white shirt with a red space ship in the middle and blue shorts with red shoes and Dayla was wearing a green shirt with a black skirt and black shoes, her hair was pulled back by a green headband.

Seven year old Jasmine Fenton came down and smiled at her siblings and asked, "Are you guys ready for your first day of school?"

"Yeah! / You bet!" Both Danny and Dayla said with excitement.

After finishing their breakfast, Maddie had driven Danny, Dayla and Jazz to Amity Elementary. Maddie had made sure Danny and Dayla were settled in before heading off for home. At first, Danny and Dayla were having a good day but so far the problem was, none of the other children wanted to play with them.

Some of the other children in the class such as Dash Baxter, Kwan and Star just avoided them like they were the plague. Dayla looked down sadly that she hadn't been able to make any friends yet. Danny tried to keep her happy, but he too was feeling down about it.

The two of them sat at the playground alone until an African American boy wearing a yellow short sleeved shirt, green shorts, a red hat and glasses and a girl with black hair that was down except for two small pony tails at the top and wearing a purple shirt with a black skirt walked up to them.

"Hey. Can we play with you guys?" The boy asked.

Danny and Dayla smiled and nodded. The boy and girl smiled back and the four of them began to play with each other.

Danny then asked the boy and girl, "What's your names?"

"I'm Tucker Foley" The boy answered.

The girl then answered, "I'm Samantha Manson, but please call me Sam. I hate being called Samantha"

"I'm Dayla Fenton and this is my twin brother Danny Fenton" Dayla introduced them.

All of them smiled at each other and continued to play with each other throughout the day, when it was time to go back to class, Sam, Tucker, Dayla and Danny all sat with each other at the same table. On that day, Danny, Dayla, Sam and Tucker had become best friends.

* * *

 _6 YEARS LATER…._

Danny and Dayla were now 11 years old. Today, they were getting ready for their first day at Amity Park Middle School. Their older sister Jazz who was now 13 years old was starting her final year at their new school.

Danny wore a white shirt with blue jeans and Dayla, wore a green shirt with blue jeans. Dayla's hair was tied back in a pony-tail, while Danny's was messy as ever.

Maddie dropped them off and after giving them both the biggest hugs, she finally let them go and headed back for Fenton Works. Jazz immediately went to her friends to start talking to them and Danny and Dayla found Sam and Tucker waiting for them near the front doors of the school.

Tucker was wearing a short sleeved yellow shirt but long green pants, he still had his red hat. Sam had her hair pinned to the side and was wearing now a black crosspatch tank shirt, a purple skirt and black combat boots.

"Hey guys. Ready for Middle School?" Tucker asked.

"You bet." Danny and Dayla both said with smiles.

Dayla noticed Sam's new look and asked, "Did your mum try to force you into pink again?"

"She always does. But luckily Grandma stepped in and I managed to get away with it." Sam said with a smile. "I just don't understand why she can't see that I'm not like other girls. I'm just my own unique individual and I like it that way."

"They'll see that someday Sam. I know they will." Dayla said with confidence in her friend. "And if it means anything, I think you look awesome."

"Same here." Danny said, agreeing with his twin sister.

Sam smiled. This was one of the reasons she really liked having friends like Danny and Dayla. They both accepted her for he she was and weren't gonna change her, like her parents usually tried to do.

The four friends entered the school, ready to begin their first day. Surprisingly, all of them got lockers right next to each other.

Just as Danny was grabbing his books for their first class, a tall blonde kid shoved into him, causing his books to fall.

Instead of helping Danny, the blonde kid just laughed at his misfortune.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Danny shouted as Tucker, Sam and Dayla bent down to help him pick up his stuff.

The blonde kid simply said, "I felt like it ghost freak. I'm Dash Baxter and I'm gonna enjoy wailing on you Fenton."

As Dash laughed again, Dayla suddenly got really angry. She walked up to Dash and said standing her ground, "Leave my brother alone!"

Dash merely snickered and then suddenly pushed her right to the ground. He then shouted in his laughter as he left, "Don't think I forgot about you Fenton freak 2."

"You okay Dayla?" Danny asked as he helped Dayla get back up.

"I'm fine Danny. Great, the first day of Middle School and already we're the target of bullies." Dayla groaned.

"That's rough guys." Tucker said, feeling sorry for his friends. "I guess we're all invisible huh?"

"Well, at least we'll be invisible together." Sam said.

* * *

 _3 YEARS LATER…._

Danny, Dayla, Sam and Tucker stood in front of Casper High School. Today, it was the beginning of their freshman year. Sam now had her hair down but had a small pony tail at the top, wore a black shirt with a purple circle in the middle, a crosspatch skirt, purple stockings and black combat boots.

Tucker now had a long sleeved yellow shirt, his usual red hat, green cargo pants and brown boots. Danny was wearing a red and white t-shirt, blue jeans and red converse shoes and Dayla was wearing a white and green shirt with black jeans and black converse shoes.

For nine years, the four of them have been best friends. Attending the same schools, going to the same classes and always hanging out with each other. No matter how much they were bullied or pressured to separate and join different groups, they always stuck together.

"Well, first day of high school." Danny said.

"Let's hope things will be a little different this time." Dayla said with a smile.

All of them sat down in their homeroom. Dayla was seated next to Sam and besides her, there was a girl with a pink top, blue pants and white flats. She had wavy black hair and a pink hairclip on the side.

Dayla smiled and waved at her, trying to be friendly and possibly make a new friend. However, the girl just ignored her as their teacher, Edward Lancer entered the room.

"Good morning new students. I am Mr Lancer and I am your Vice-Principle, homeroom teacher, English teacher and Astronomy teacher." Mr Lancer introduced.

After going through the roll call, all of them attended their classes. Throughout the day, everything seemed to go well…well apart from Dash stuffing Danny and Dayla into their lockers in the morning.

Dayla went to her second last class for the day which was art class. Something she had been looking forward to, since her favourite thing to do was art.

"Okay class, today I want you to just draw whatever you like. This is a way for me to get to know you all and understand what style of art you like to do." The teacher, Mrs Potter instructed.

The class began their work. Dayla thought about what she wanted to draw and then immediately grabbed her pencil and began. An hour went by and the teacher clapped her hands and said, "Okay everyone. That's enough. Now don't worry if you haven't finished, this was just an exercise."

She began to look at everyone's artwork and was impressed by their work, but then stopped as she looked at Dayla's and her eyes widened in amazement. Dayla had drawn the night sky over a forest, magnificent blending colours surrounded the sky, showing themselves as the Northern Lights.

"This is amazing! What's your name?" Mrs Potter asked.

"My name is Dayla Mrs Potter. Dayla Fenton." Dayla answered.

"I am very impressed Dayla. Have you done this before?" Mrs Potter asked.

"I've been drawing since I was little." Dayla answered.

"I think you're going to do very well in this class Dayla. Very well done." Mrs Potter said with a bright smile, causing Dayla to smile back.

As Dayla exited the class, she continued to smile as she carried her drawing. She then noticed the girl she saw in homeroom and some of her other classes. She found out her name was Paulina Sanchez during when Mr Lancer did the roll call in homeroom and decided to try and talk to her again.

She walked up to her and said, "Hi there. I'm Dayla Fenton."

Paulina hid a groan of annoyance. She knew exactly who Dayla Fenton was. The whole town basically knew who the Fenton's were. She was going to let Dayla know, that there was no way she would be friends with her and she knew exactly how to do it, as she eyed her drawing.

She faked a smile and said, "Hi. I'm Paulina Sanchez. It's nice to meet you."

She looked at her drawing and asked, "That looks amazing. May I have look at it?"

Dayla smiled, feeling like she had finally made a new friend and handed her the drawing.

"Did you draw this all by yourself?" Paulina asked as she looked at it.

Dayla nodded and answered, "Yep. I've been drawing ever since I was little. It's one of my favourite things to do."

Paulina continued to look at it and said, "Wow. So beautiful. It must've taken you a long time in art class to do it."

"You bet. I'd hate to have something happen to it." Dayla said.

Paulina suddenly smirked and within seconds, ripped the entire drawing into pieces. Dayla gasped and exclaimed in complete shock, "My drawing! Wha….what are you doing?!"

"Just showing how much I don't care! Did you honestly think I would ever want to be friends with a freak like you? Now I know you're also an ugly art freak! I wouldn't be friends with you, if you were the last person on Earth." Paulina sneered and teased. "See you later art freak!"

With that, the popular girl left, laughing cruelly at Dayla. Dayla bent down and looked at her now ripped drawing. She picked up the pieces, but only dropped them again and ran off to the girl's bathroom, unaware that Sam had seen the whole thing.

Sam walked over to the pile of paper and looked down, feeling sorry for what happened to her best friend.

Later that day as the four friends were walking home, Danny asked Dayla, "So Dayla, how was art class?"

"Oh….um….it was great. I really enjoyed it." Dayla said, though she was lying a bit.

"So nothing, happened after class?" Sam asked, hoping that she would tell them about what happened with Paulina."

"Nope. Just um….went to my next class." Dayla lied.

She didn't want to talk about what happened with Paulina at the moment. She then smiled and said, "Wow! What a first day of high school. Think things will be different this year?"

"I don't know. I just hope nothing weird happens." Tucker said.

"Weird how?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Anything." Tucker answered.

Little did the four friends know, that their lives would change forever in the next month.

* * *

 _1 YEAR AFTER THE DISASTEROID (DANI AND DALE)..._

"Well Dale this is it." Dani said as they stood in front of Casper High with Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Andrew.

"Our official first day of high school. It feels so weird to actually be going to school at all." Dale said. "I mean, we've been basically getting our education by being invisible in other schools and going to libraries and museums."

"But now to actually be here….it's exciting and terrifying at the same time." Dani finished.

It had been a week since they were officially adopted by Jack and Maddie and now, Danny, Dayla and Jazz were officially their siblings.

"Don't worry guys, you'll both be fine and you'll make friends in no time. Plus if you need us, don't be afraid to come find us." Danny said.

"We're all right behind you." Dayla said with a smile. "Right guys?"

"You betcha / You're going to be great / Good luck / Don't worry about a thing." Andrew, Sam, Tucker and Valerie all said.

"Now listen, when it comes to making friends, go ahead and make as many as you guys can. But just be careful. Some people may just want to become your friends because you have ghost powers and you're related to us and part of Team Phantom." Danny advised them.

"Just trust your judgement and you'll both be fine." Dayla finished.

Dani and Dale took a deep breath and entered the school. At first everything was normal, they got their class schedules, attended all their classes and even made a good first impression with the teachers throughout each lesson.

The best part, was there were no ghost attacks to interrupt their first day. The only problem was so far, they hadn't made any friends yet. Well, a few attempts from new A-listers did attempt to become friends with them, but it was just because as Danny and Dayla warned them, they were related to the famous Phantom Twins and they had ghost powers.

It was lunch time and at first, Dani and Dale were going to sit with Danny and the others, but then decided to just sit at the empty table.

Suddenly, a girl with brown hair and blonde highlights, wearing a white shirt, brown jacket, blue jeans, a black wrist band on one of her wrists and black boots walked up to them with her lunch and asked, "Hey, is it okay if I sit here?"

Dani and Dayla smiled. It was the first person to speak to them all day. Both of them nodded and she sat down in in front of them on the other side of the table.

"You guys are Danielle and Dale Fenton right?" The girl asked.

"Yeah. That's us. What's your name?" Dani asked.

The girl smiled and answered, "I'm Sonya Orlov. It's nice to meet you both."

"You too." Dani and Dale both said at the same time.

Sonya looked at Dale and suddenly blushed a little. She suddenly thought in her head, _"Okay. That has got to be the cutest boy I've ever seen!"_

She pulled out of her thoughts and then asked, "Hey, would it be alright it my friend sat with us as well?"

Dani and Dale nodded, feeling like they may have possibly made some new friends finally.

Sonya waved to someone behind them and a boy with dark brown hair, a black shirt with the band name ACDC, black jeans and black and white converse shoes.

He sat down in front of Dani and as soon as he saw her, his eyes widened and he blushed. Immediately he thought in his head, _"Oh my gosh! Wow! She's….wow! She's so pretty!"_

"Uh…are you okay?" Dani asked the boy.

The boy snapped out of his thoughts and said, "Uh…yes I'm fine. Just spaced out there for a second. Hi, I'm Jimmy. Jimmy Olsen."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Dale and this Danielle or Dani as she likes to be called." Dale said.

"So Orlov? Is that Russian or something?" Dani asked Sonya.

"Yeah. My Grandmother Natasia Orlov and her parents are originally from Russia. They moved here to America during World War II when she was sixteen. She married my grandfather who decided to keep our surname." Sonya answered.

Danny, Dayla, Andrew, Sam, Tucker and Valerie watched from their table for a second as the four of them chatted during lunch, happy that they had finally made some friends.

As the school day continued, Dani, Dale, Sonya and Jimmy continued to hang out with each other. But there was a small bit of doubt in the twin's minds.

When the school day ended, Dani and Dale both decided to simply ask Jimmy and Sonya and hoped that what they feared, wasn't true.

"Um guys? Dale and I were just wondering if….now please don't be mad when we ask this…" Dani began.

"But….do you guys actually want to be actual friends or…." Dale continued nervously.

Jimmy and Sonya finally understood what they were asking and Jimmy finished, "Or are we just pretending because of your siblings and your ghost powers?"

Dani and Dale nodded. Jimmy and Sonya continued to smile at them and then Sonya started, "Guys, we don't care if you have ghost powers or that you're related to the Phantom Twins. We want to be friends with you, because we want to."

"Really?" Dani and Dale asked, their fears now fading.

"Really. We want to be your friends. Not for fame or popularity, but to be friends with the real you." Jimmy finished.

Dani and Dale smiled and hugged their new friends. That day, the four of them had become best friends.

 _ **THE END.**_


	17. Danny and Sam's First Date

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Hey guys! This one shot was requested by my friend LooneyAces. It takes place after Season 3 and before Season 4.**

 **ENJOY!**

 _ **DANNY AND SAM'S FIRST DATE**_

Danny was absolutely nervous. It had been a few weeks since the Disasteroid and tonight, he was taking Sam out on their official first date. Ever since the Earth almost got destroyed, Sam's parents had been doing a lot of thinking and have finally accepted their daughter for who she is and accepted who her friends were.

They even accepted Danny as her boyfriend.

Danny had everything planned out. First, he was taking her out to dinner and then they were going to see _Terminatra 5._

Danny arrived at Sam's house, wearing a nice pair of dark blue jeans, his usual converse shoes, a plain white shirt and a nice black jacket. He knocked on the door and Sam's mother, Pamela Manson opened it.

"Oh hello Danny. Come on in." Pamela said with a smile

Danny smiled back and entered the house as he said, "Thank you Mrs Manson."

"I'll just go upstairs and see if Sam's ready." Pamela said before heading up the stairs to her daughter's bedroom.

Danny sat down in the living room where Jeremy was sitting, reading a book. As soon as he saw Danny however, he put the book down and just stared at him.

"Uh….hello Mr Manson." Danny said nervously.

"Hello son. How are you?" Jeremy asked, not smiling.

"Um….good sir. And you?" Danny asked.

Jeremy stood up and continued to stare Danny down. Danny gulped, now feeling really scared but then Jeremy suddenly began to laugh.

"Oh you should've seen your face!" Jeremy said, still laughing.

Danny laughed quietly back as Jeremy sat back down and asked, "In all seriousness, how have you and your sister been? Must be strange dealing with the fans and everything now that your secrets have been revealed?"

"Well, to be honest it has been a bit strange and weird a little, but it's also been great. Dayla and I knew when we revealed our secrets, we would have to deal with things such as crazy fans and paparazzi, but other than that everything's been great." Danny answered. "Things have become a lot easier at school, our parents accept us and now everyone really believes we're not evil."

Jeremy smiled and nodded. He then looked at Danny in seriousness and asked, "Daniel, please tell me you won't hurt my daughter? This is her first boyfriend and she's my only daughter….I just want to make sure she's going to be alright. People tend to believe that rich people only care more about their money than anything else, but Sam….she has always been my greatest treasure and all the money in the world could never change that."

Danny knew what Jeremy was feeling. When Dayla started dating Andrew, he and Jack were the same. Very protective and hoped that Andrew wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

"Mr Manson, I swear I would never do anything to hurt Sam. At first I was completely clueless about my feelings towards her, but now I know, I couldn't picture myself with anyone but Sam. She's….she's really special to me and I understand how you feel." Danny spoke. "When Dayla and Andrew started dating, I was nervous just like you were. She's my twin sister and I knew eventually she would start dating and I didn't want her to get hurt. After a while, my fears of that ever happening were forgotten and I knew that Andrew would never hurt Dayla. I care about Sam with all my heart and I promise, I won't ever hurt her in any way."

Jeremy smiled and patted Danny on the back as he said, "Son, that's all as a father I can ever ask for."

"Hey Danny." The voice of Sam was suddenly heard.

He stood up from the chair and turned to see Sam. He smiled as he saw what she was wearing. Her hair was down with no ponytail, but was slightly curly, a black long sleeved dress with a purple skirt and black boots that went to her ankles.

"Wow Sam! You look….wow!" Danny said, still smiling.

Sam blushed and smiled back. Pamela then said as they headed out the door, "Have fun you two."

"We will. I'll be home at 10:30 at the latest." Sam said as they headed for the restaurant.

* * *

Danny had taken Sam to the new sushi restaurant called Akemi Sushi. Sam was happy because they had a vegetarian variety of sushi that didn't have any meat at all.

"So, did you feel nervous about tonight?" Sam asked.

"To be honest, a little bit." Danny answered, smiling warmly. "And you?"

"Same here." Sam answered, both of them laughing a little as they continued to eat their sushi.

Danny even tried the vegetarian sushi and really enjoyed it. As they ate dinner, they both talked about different topics such as school, stuff that's been going on, ghost fighting and everything.

Sam then asked, "Has there been any word about Plasmius?"

"No. Scientists at the observatory had scanned the Earth's atmosphere and nothing has shown. But if he's still out there, we'll be ready for him." Danny answered.

Sam placed her hand on top of his and said, "I know we will and I'll be right by your side when he does."

Danny continued to smile warmly and the two leaned over and shared a kiss, feeling the warmth and love they felt when they first kissed at the North Pole.

* * *

After finishing dinner, they both headed to the movie theatre and watched the movie. As the movie played, Sam leaned her head on Danny's shoulder and he continued to smile as he too leaned his head on top of hers.

They exited the movie theatre and Sam said, "That movie was so awesome. I really loved it."

"Me too. Do you think they'll make another one?" Danny asked.

"I hope so." Sam answered.

Danny saw it was a beautiful crystal clear night and the full moon was shining down brightly over Amity Park. Danny changed into his ghost form and asked, "So, want to go for a ride before heading home?"

Sam smiled warmly and answered, "Absolutely."

Danny picked Sam up bridal style and took to the air, flying around Amity Park and Sam holding onto Danny tightly. She looked up at him and saw the moon had made him shine and continued to smile as a blush came to her cheeks.

Danny then looked at her and once again, they both shared a passionate kiss between them. After they pulled apart, Sam said, "Best kiss of my life."

"Best kiss of your life so far." Danny said as they continued to fly through the night sky.

" _This has been the best first date ever."_ Danny and Sam both said in their heads.

 _ **THE END.**_


	18. GHOSTLY AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR Aftermath

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hey guys! This is another one shot request from LooneyAces. It takes place during Season 5 and during LooneyAces fanfic, GHOSTLY AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR. This one shot is my characters reacting to what happened at the end of the fanfic.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **GHOSTLY AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR AFTERMATH**_

Dayla's room was filled with silence. Danny, Andrew, Dayla, Jimmy, Sonya, Dani, Dale, Sam, Tucker and Valerie had returned from Clockwork's tower. All of them, looking down in sadness.

The reason? They had just watched some of their friends from Alternate Dani and Danny Phantom's world fade into nothing. All of them had been summoned to Clockwork's tower, the Ghost of Time informing them that something terrible happened to their friends in that world apparently in the two and a half months that had passed by.

Though for them, it had been two and a half months, in that world, it had only been three weeks. And it was true. Alternate Team Phantom along with the heroes of that world known as the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy, fought hard against an alien known as the Mad Titan Thanos who had one goal; to wipe out half the population of the universe, using the power of the Infinity Stones in his weapon, the Infinity Gauntlet.

They watched as the heroes fought hard to prevent Thanos from obtaining all six powerful stones, however the Mad Titan still managed to obtain them, and with a snap of his fingers, half of all living creatures throughout the entire universe of that world had turned to dust.

The only survivors of Alternate Team Phantom were Alternate Danny, Danielle and Valerie. Alternate Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Maddie and Jack Fenton, Jazz Fenton, Jacob, Venus, Sierra, Dave, Trevor and Victoria had all faded away.

They all still couldn't believe what they had saw. A massive genocide all because Thanos believed that the world needed balance.

"They'll find a way to bring them back guys." Sam said, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Sam…." Danny spoke after another minute of silence. "Just…please don't disappear. I don't want to lose you like Alternate Danny did."

"Danny…." Sam said, giving him a small sad smile. She hugged him close and said, "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Dayla…..are you okay?" Andrew asked, holding her hand in comfort.

She sighed in sadness and said, "Not really….but….I will be. In time."

"I just can't believe Thanos actually did it." Dale said. "He set out to find the Infinity Stones and wipe out half the universe."

"And with just a snap of his fingers he did it." Dani then spoke, continuing to look down.

"All because he thought it was out of balance." Jimmy spoke. "There is no cause….no….no reason for genocide."

"It was so horrible. Thanos really is a mad monster." Sonya then said, still horrified by what she saw. "You know, if it weren't for those stupid Sokovia Accords in that world, Alternate Team Phantom and the Avengers may have been more ready for Thanos."

"I know seeing that was difficult everyone, but we mustn't lose hope." Valerie said. "They lost this time, but they can learn from this lost and find a way to bring back those who have fallen."

"Thanos will pay for his crimes. The Avengers will not let this go unpunished." Tucker then spoke.

They all went outside and watched as the sunset, all of them hoping that in the future when they would check on the alternate universe again, Alternate Danny, Danielle, Valerie and the remaining Avengers would find a way to bring back those who were lost and avenge not only their world, but the entire universe.

 **THE END**

 _"If we can't protect the Earth, you can be damn sure we'll avenge it!"_

 _-_ Tony Stark. _The Avengers 2012._


	19. The Christmas Truce

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hey guys! This one shot takes place during Season 2. It's basically the Fright Before Christmas, just written as a one shot and they don't meet Ghostwriter, since they didn't meet him until The Phantom Twins: Season 4.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Christmas. The one time of the year where everyone is cheerful, merry and downright jolly. Snow had fallen over Amity Park, schools were closed for the winter holidays and everyone was busy getting last minute Christmas presents at the Amity Park Mall since it was Christmas Eve.

Yes everyone was cheery but there were two people who weren't. For although Christmas was a great time for families to come together and celebrate, for Danny and Dayla's family it wasn't exactly their favourite time of the year.

The two siblings were walking around the mall with Sam, Tucker and Andrew in their winter jackets. Tucker was wearing a yellow coat with a red and white scarf, Sam was in her black winter coat, Andrew was in a brown coat, Danny was wearing his red jacket and Dayla was wearing her green winter coat.

Danny kept his hands in his pocket while frowning but Dayla kept looking down in sadness. Sam however was different, she was actually cheery to everyone.

"Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Happy Hanukah!" Sam kept shouting cheerfully to people passing by them as they walked. They all then stopped in front of Mikey and Sam said, "Merry Christmas Mikey."

"You are being cheery?! IT'S A TRAP! IT'S A TRAP!" Mikey screamed and ran for his life leaving Sam all baffled and confused.

"What's with him?" Sam asked.

"What's with you?" Danny snapped.

"Oh perk up Danny." Tucker said. "I know you and Dayla are in your annual holiday funks but this is the one time of year Sam isn't instantly dower."

"Have a kicking Kwanza!" Sam shouted cheerily to another person.

"And then one time of year I can bust out the Foley Mistletoe beret." Tucker added as he swapped his hat for another one which was the same only it had a mistletoe hanging by a string at the end.

He smirked as he saw a teenage girl carrying her dog and asked, "Hey there! How's about spreading a little Christmas cheer?"

He closed his eyes and puckered his lips for a kiss, the girl however frowned and allowed her dog to lick his lips instead earning looks of disgust from Sam, Andrew, Dayla and Danny.

"Hmmmm…you had liver for lunch." Tucker said still unaware he just kissed a dog.

"Is he serious?" Andrew asked. Dayla sighed still sad for some reason, "Every year."

People ran by them rushing to get to shops for last minute presents, almost knocking down over. That's when Danny snapped, "I HATE THE HOLIDAYS!"

"Not exactly my favourite time either" Dayla said, still looking down.

"I don't get it. How can anyone not like this time of year?" Andrew asked completely confused. Sam shrugged and said, "I know. I don't even celebrate it and I love it."

"Oh that's right. You both don't know about _the fight._ " Tucker said.

"The fight?" Andrew and Sam asked in unison, confused by their friend's statement.

Tucker didn't answer and just pointed at Jack and Maddie who were standing side by side at the Santa Claus photo area and they listened in as the two argued.

"Santa Claus is a ho-ho-hoax!" Maddie shouted. Jack then shouted, "Heretic! Santa's real as real can be!"

He turned to the children waiting their turn and pulled out a megaphone and announced, "Don't listen to her kids! Santa's coming tonight in his sleigh full of goodies! Keep the ho-ho-hope alive!"

"Flying at that altitude in the open at that speed? He pass out or burn to a crisp from friction!" Maddie argued back through another megaphone. "It's scientifically impossible!"

"Does that happen every year?" Andrew asked.

"Ever since Danny and I were born" Dayla said continuing to look down. "All they ever do is fight and fight over Santa Clause. The same argument every year and it never stops. For example, when Danny and I were babies, all of us were at the Christmas Tree yard and because our parents were too busy arguing, they never noticed a dog came up to us and well….did his business all over us."

"And then there was the Christmas four years after that, once again our parents were fighting in another room. Leaving Jazz, Dayla and I in the kitchen with their new radioactive microwave." Danny continued, still angry at the sight of their parents fighting in public. "The turkey came to life and tried to kill us, luckily Jazz saved us but….it really hurt my own twin sister as our parents just continued fighting, leaving me and Jazz to comfort her."

"Now I understand why you two seem so down about this time of year." Andrew said. "But cheer up guys. I mean, just because your parents fight, doesn't mean you two can't enjoy Christmas. Maybe you two should just talk to them about it. Make them see how their fighting affects you."

"Andrew's right. I know I said once that parents don't listen, but maybe they will." Sam said. "One of the best parts about this time of year, is that my parents don't try to force me into pink frilly dresses."

"And besides, everyone has their own way to celebrate Christmas." Tucker added. "Maybe your parent's debating is just one of them."

As they continued their shopping, Dayla, Danny and Tucker and Sam did notice Andrew looking a bit sad as he looked at children with both their parents.

"Andrew, are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah." Andrew lied quickly.

"Are you sure?" Dayla asked.

"I'm just a bit tired. I think I'll head home." Andrew answered.

"Okay. I'll see you later I guess." Dayla said.

Andrew smiled and then headed off. Danny then said, "Okay. There was something definitely up with Andrew."

"I know and I think I know what." Sam said. She then gestured around them and said, "I mean, a lot of children are here with both their parents. We have both our parents."

All of them then realised what was wrong. Because Andrew's father had died, it was only him and his mother Kimberly celebrating Christmas together. They all then knew that he must really miss those Christmases he spent with his father and when he sees other children with both their parents, it's not the same.

* * *

Later as night came, Dayla, Jazz and Danny sat in the living room. Normally because it was Christmas Eve, each of them were allowed to open one present, but instead of celebrating it as a family, Jack and Maddie were still fighting over Santa Clause.

Danny continued to frown at his parent's behaviour while Dayla looked down in sadness. Christmas was about celebrating together as a family, but her own parents couldn't put aside their differences for one night, just to celebrate.

Jack slid down the chimney and boasted with a smile, "Aha! See Maddie! A fat man can come down the chimney."

"But that still doesn't explain how he travels around the world in one night!" Maddie snapped back.

"Not everyone celebrates Christmas!" Jack argued back.

"Uh….mum, dad..." Dayla tried to cut in, but was cut off as their shouting got louder.

"This is getting ridiculous." Jazz muttered quietly.

"Mum, dad. Please listen for just one…." Danny tried but he couldn't get through their shouting.

"HE EXISTS!" Jack roared.

"HE DOESN'T!" Maddie roared back.

Neither of them noticed the tears falling from Dayla's eyes and that's when Danny had enough.

"ENOUGH ALREADY! STOP FIGHTING FOR ONCE AND JUST LISTEN!" Danny screamed, causing Jack and Maddie to stop and look at their son in confusion.

"We are so sick of you two fighting! Every time you two start fighting over Santa Clause, it just ruins each Christmas for us all! Did you guys even notice how it affects us?! Especially Dayla?!" Danny continued to shout. "Christmas is supposed to be about spending time with family, friends and the people who love you, and yet you two do nothing but fight over Santa. It's getting really old and it needs to stop!"

Jack and Maddie were stunned and shocked. They both then noticed the tears falling from Dayla's eyes and suddenly looked down.

"Kids we…." Jack began but Dayla cut him off and said, "You know, Danny's right. I'm tired of seeing you two fight. Don't you realise how lucky we are? There are some kids out there, who don't even have either their parents or even their family to celebrate Christmas. We're supposed to be a family. So why you two can't just stop fighting for once and enjoy this time of year?"

Jack and Maddie remained silent, now realising how much their fighting had affected their family. Jazz looked at Danny and Dayla sadly, she couldn't blame them for feeling this way. She just never thought they would share the feelings that she even felt to their parents out loud one day.

"I'm going for a walk. Be back later." Danny said as he grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

"I'm going too." Dayla said, grabbing her coat and following her twin brother.

Maddie and Jack were about to go after them, but Jazz stopped them and said, "Let them go. They need some time alone."

* * *

Danny and Dayla sat down in their ghost forms on the edge of a building. Looking out at the night sky as snow continued to fall lightly.

"Maybe….maybe we were too hard on them." Danny said.

"We probably were, but they needed to hear it. They need to understand." Dayla said.

Dayla's phone began to ring. She answered it and heard the voice of Tucker speak, _"Hey guys. Jazz called me and told me what happened. Are you two okay?"_

"We're fine Tucker. We just….we just need some space right now." Dayla answered. "Can you let the others know we're okay?"

" _Sure. Take your time guys. We'll cover for you."_ Tucker replied.

As soon as Dayla hung up her phone however, Danny and Dayla both yelped as they were suddenly snatched and the lights went out.

* * *

When the darkness finally lifted, Danny and Dayla saw they were in some kind of building in the Ghost Zone and it turned out Shadow had grabbed them and bought them to this place.

They both stood up and gasped as they saw not only Clockwork there, but their enemies as well. Skulker, Walker, Johnny 13, Shadow, Kitty, Spectra, Bertrand, Lunch Lady, Box Ghost, Ember, Youngblood, Technus, Desiree and Sydney Pointdexter. All of them standing there in the dimly lit room.

"Sorry for the theatrics, but we had to get you two here somehow. After all, we've been waiting for you." Skulker said with a grin.

"Now our annual fun can finally begin." Box Ghost said with a smile and then clapped his hands.

Suddenly colourful lights came on, revealing the room filled with Christmas decorations, food, music and a Christmas Tree. Skulker passed Danny and Dayla a drink of soda each and said with a smile, "Eat, drink and be merry."

"Wanna try my Christmas goose?" Ember asked, smiling as she held out a tray with a roast goose.

"Um….what is going on?" Danny and Dayla asked.

"It's the annual Christmas Truce. Every year on December 24th and 25th, all of us ghosts stop fighting to celebrate Christmas." Clockwork said with a smile.

"But after tomorrow, we resume what we do best." Spectra said.

"So, all ghosts follow this truce?" Danny asked.

"Of course. It's a rule and a really important one. All ghosts share the truce, even half-ghosts like you two." Walker answered.

For the first time, Danny and Dayla smiled. As they joined in the party, they continued to smile and have a really good time. There was no fighting and no debating about the existence of Santa Clause. Everyone was socialising and having a good time.

After spending a couple of hours at the party, Danny and Dayla decided to return home. Both of them realising that even though their parents fight, they still loved them and realise that everyone just celebrates Christmas in their own way.

* * *

After finally arriving home, instead of heading upstairs from the basement, they phased out of the house and landed at the front door and changed into their ghost forms.

"Ready bro?" Dayla asked.

"As I'll ever be." Danny answered.

They both entered the house and found Jack and Maddie in the living room with Jazz, still looking down. They all then looked up and watched as Danny and Dayla entered the living room.

"Hey mum. Hey dad." Danny and Dayla both said, also looking down.

There was silence as Danny and Dayla sat down next to Jazz and then Danny first spoke, "Mum, dad, we're sorry."

"We really are. We shouldn't have gone off at you like that and…." Dayla continued.

"No my darlings. We're the ones who are sorry." Maddie cut them off, both parents kneeling down in front of all three of them. "We spent so many years fighting, that we didn't realise how much this was affecting you three."

"You two were right. So, your mother and I have come to a decision." Jack continued. "We'll both just respect what each other believes in and we'll stop fighting over Santa every Christmas. It's time we started coming together as a family at this time of year."

Jazz, Danny and Dayla smiled and the entire family shared a hug. After they pulled apart, Danny and Dayla then thought back to Andrew and smiled for what they were about to do.

They pulled out their phones and began to make a few phone calls….

* * *

"I wonder why Danny and Dayla wanted us to come over." Andrew said as his mother and himself got out of the car and headed to the front door of Fenton Works.

"I don't know son." Kimberly said.

Kimberly knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Danny and Dayla wearing Santa hats.

"Come on in guys." Danny and Dayla both said with smiles.

Andrew and Kimberly entered and saw not only the Fenton Family, but also Sam and her family and Tucker and his parents.

"Merry Christmas guys." Everyone said.

Andrew and Kimberly smiled and then Andrew asked, "What's going on?"

"Well…we know that it hasn't been easy for you two at Christmas since your dad died. So, Danny and I thought you might like to spend Christmas Day dinner with us." Dayla answered.

Andrew and Kimberly both smiled. Usually it had most of the time just been the two of them being together at Christmas, but now they were spending it with their new friends.

"Thank you so much / I'm so lucky to have good friends as you." Andrew and Kimberly both said.

"How'd you convince your parents to spend dinner with Danny and Dayla's parents?" Tucker whispered to Sam.

Sam frowned for a moment and answered, "I have to try on two dresses mum bought me tomorrow and wear at least one of them for one day."

Christmas dinner had turned out to be wonderful for all of them. Jack and Maddie weren't fighting over Santa Clause and didn't even cook anything using their inventions, Jeremy and Pamela managed to get along with Jack and Maddie and Kimberly and Andrew were really having a good time.

As they all gathered to take one big picture, they all shouted as they smiled, "HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYBODY!"

 **THE END**


	20. Memorial Day 2019

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Hey guys! This is another one shot request from my friend LooneyAces. Here in Australia, we recently last month celebrated ANZAC Day, where we remember and pay respects for those part of the Australian Army, Navy and Airforce who have fought and died to protect our country. This one shot is for America's Memorial Day, on this day of May 27** **th** **.**

 **This one shot, takes place during Season 5.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy and thank you for all service men and women for fighting to protect both Australia and America.**

* * *

 _ **MEMORIAL DAY 2019**_

At the home of Andrew's aunt Josephine Tasman and his cousin Tabitha Tasman in New York City, Andrew finished fixing up the tie on his suit. As he came out of the guest bedroom, he looked at the picture of his father standing with him, his mother, Josephine and Tabitha when he was five years old.

He smiled sadly as he began to remember those times he had with his father, Arthur Knight before he died.

Today, it was Memorial Day. A time for all people in America to remember and pay respect to those who died while serving in the United States Armed Forces. Himself, Dayla, his mother Kimberly, Josephine and Tabitha had made plans to go to the New York Marble Cemetery to visit his father's grave and watch the Memorial Day service that was taking place there at 3:00 PM.

Memories came to his mind, on the day they were told the news about his father's death.

 _FLASHBACK TEN YEARS AGO…._

 _Nine year old Andrew Knight was working on his homework in the kitchen, while his mother was busy cooking pealing vegetables for dinner. His father had left early this morning for a three week long shift and they were waiting for him to come home, so they could start organising the move to Jacksonville._

 _The bell for the front door rang and Andrew said, "I'll get it mum."_

 _Andrew headed to the front door and opened it, to reveal Captain Terri Miller, commander of the naval base his father worked at. He heard his father mention her a couple of times, but never actually met her before._

" _Can I help you?" Andrew asked politely._

" _Hello. I'm Captain Terri Miller from the naval base your father works at. Is your mother home?" Terri asked._

" _Yeah." Andrew answered and then called out to his mother, "Mum, it's for you. Captain Terri Miller."_

" _Okay. Let her in Andrew and bring her to the kitchen please." Kimberly called back._

 _Andrew led Terri inside and into the kitchen. Kimberly smiled at Terri and said, "Hi Captain. It's good to see you again."_

" _You too. Kimberly, I'm afraid this isn't a social visit." Terri said, looking down in sadness._

" _Is everything okay?" Kimberly asked._

 _Terri removed her hat and said, "It's about your husband. Something terrible happened this morning."_

 _Kimberly's smile dropped, changing to concern and asked, "What happened?"_

 _Terri sighed and looked down at them both sadly and answered, "Mrs Knight, it's my sad duty to inform you, that your husband Commander Arthur Knight was killed in active duty this morning at 09:30 hours."_

 _Kimberly's and Andrew's faces turned to sorrow. A scream of sorrow suddenly came from Kimberly's mouth as she dropped the glass she had in her hand. Terri caught Kimberly before she could fall to the ground and helped her sit down in the chair nearest to her._

 _Tears of sadness fell from Andrew's eyes as the news hit him hard. His father was dead. He had only seen him leave just this morning and now, he wouldn't see him again._

" _W-wha-what happened?" Kimberly asked as she calmed down after a few minutes._

" _Andrew's ship was heading out to the open sea when, a man started heading towards the harbour with a bomb in his boat. Threatening to blow up the harbour if we didn't meet his demands. Your husband led the boarding party and stopped the boat, but as they were moving it away from the harbour, the man set off the bomb." Terri answered. "Him along with six other crew members died. I'm very sorry."_

At his father's funeral along with the other six members who had died in that explosion, each of the crew members, including his father were given each a Congressional Medal of Honour for their bravery and their sacrifice.

"Andrew, are you okay?" Kimberly asked as she entered the living room.

Andrew nodded and then said, still looking at the picture, "I just can't believe it's been ten years. I just wish he was still here with us."

Kimberly placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "He's always with us sweetie. No matter where we go, or what we do, he's always in our hearts. Once you love someone, they stay in your heart forever."

Andrew turned around and faced his mother with a warm smile. They both shared a mother / son hug.

* * *

Andrew, Dayla, Tabitha, Kimberly and Josephine stood in front of a grave at the cemetery. A small American flag was placed in front of it and on the grave it read,

 _Arthur Knight_

 _1970 – 2009_

 _A courageous man_

 _A beloved husband and father_

All of them placed flowers in front of his grave. Kimberly was the first to speak, "Arthur, words can't describe how much I miss you. I miss your smile, when you came home from your shifts, the way you made me feel every day and most of all, for being there for me through the good and bad times. We had been married for 14 years and they were the most amazing years of my life. I miss you so much baby and I'll never stop loving you ever."

Josephine was the next one to speak, "Well big brother, I can't believe it's been ten years. We all miss you so much. After my husband left me and Tabitha, you and Kimberly were there to help and support me when things seemed like it was all going downhill. You had been there for me and I'll keep my promise to be there for your son, the same way you were there for my daughter. I miss you big brother."

Tabitha spoke next, "Hey Uncle Arthur. Hope you're doing okay wherever you are. I never really got the chance to thank you, for being like a father to me after my one ran out on my mum and me. You treated me like I was your own daughter and made me feel like Andrew was my brother. Thank you so much for everything. I love you Uncle."

Dayla then asked, "Is it okay if I say something?"

They all nodded and then Dayla spoke, "Hello Mr Knight. I know we haven't, nor we may ever meet one another. But, I want to say thank you. For not only protecting and serving our country, but for helping bringing such a wonderful man into my life. Your son Andrew, has been the most wonderful, kind, selfless and caring man to me, ever since we first met in our freshman year. He is so much like you and I wish I could've met you. Thank you for everything Mr Knight. You truly are a hero."

Andrew hugged Dayla and said, "Thanks Dayla."

After they pulled apart, Andrew was then the next one to speak, "Hey dad. I….I really miss you. So much. When you were here, you taught me a lot in the first nine years of my life. It has been hard, growing up without you around, but mum, Aunt Josephine, Tabitha, Dayla and all my friends have been really supportive to me and I am so grateful. You were and still are, a hero in my eyes dad. Not just because of what you did, but of everything you taught me. I remember one piece of advice you gave me back when I was eight years old…."

 _FLASHBACK…._

 _8 year old Andrew watched as his father finished packing his bag. He kissed and hugged his wife before saying, "Don't worry honey. I'll be back in just three weeks."_

 _Andrew walked up to his dad and pleaded with tears from his eyes, "Please don't go dad. I miss you too much when you go."_

 _Arthur smiled sadly at his son and knelt down in front of him, placing his hands on his shoulders. He then said, "I got to kiddo. It's my job to make sure not only our country stays safe, but also my own family."_

" _But what if you don't come back this time? What if something bad happens to you?" Andrew asked, really worried._

" _Son, sometimes you just got to stand up for what's right. Even if the odds are against you, even if you're all alone. You got to stand up and do the right thing." Arthur said. "I promise, nothing bad will happen to me. I'll always come home to you son. You and your mother mean everything to me and that, is something that's worth protecting."_

"You spoke true dad. No matter what, you got to stand up and do the right thing." Andrew continued. I'm really lucky like you were dad. Even when the odds were against me, I haven't been alone. I've got a really good family that always has my back no matter what. Thank you dad, for everything. I miss you and that'll never change."

* * *

A few minutes later, they attended the Memorial Day service. They stood and watched as soldiers carried the American Flag to the front and put it place, bought a wreath to the front of the pedestal, heard speeches from Generals, Captains and family members, who had told stories of the many brave men and women who had fought and died, protecting their country in the United States Armed Forces, heard the Roll Call and remained silent as they played TAPS on the bugle.

It was a beautiful ceremony. Before leaving, Andrew paid one more visit to his father's grave with Dayla. He hugged Dayla close with one arm.

"Thanks for being here Dayla. It means a lot to me." Andrew said.

"I'll always be there for you Andrew. No matter what." Dayla said, resting her head on his shoulder as the sun went down over the horizon.

 _ **THE END**_


	21. 4th of July

**Hey guys! Here's another one shot request from my friend StriderPhantom (formerly known as LooneyAces). This one takes place during Season 5.**

 **To my readers who live in America, Happy 4** **th** **of July!**

* * *

 _ **4**_ _ **TH**_ _ **OF JULY**_

"Okay, are we all set for the park?" Jazz asked, all of them had been busy all day getting ready to head for the park for their annual Fourth of July picnic.

"Let's go through everything." Maddie said as she pulled out her list and began, "Barbecue meat?"

"Check." Jack said, placing the last of the meat in an esky, making sure the meat would stay nice and cold.

"Sodas?" Maddie then asked.

"Check." Danny said, double making sure the sodas were in place, ready to pack.

"Deserts and salads?" Maddie asked.

Jazz and Dayla placed them in the esky and said together, "Check and none of them have been touched already by dad."

"Hey." Jack said, a little offended which made them all laugh for a second.

"And finally, picnic plates, cutlery, and serving plates and fold up chairs?" Maddie asked.

"Packed in the RV and ready to go." Dale and Dani answered, after entering the door from packing the items Maddie assigned them.

"Okay, we're good to go." Maddie said as they all grabbed everything else, and headed out the door to the RV.

"Are you guys sure Jimmy and Sonya couldn't make it?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. Jimmy and his family always go away to Lake Eerie for the Fourth of July weekend and Sonya and her family are visiting family in Chicago." Dale answered.

* * *

"Andrew, are you almost ready? We got to leave now if we're meeting up with everyone else at the park in time." Kimberly called out to her son from down the stairs.

"Coming mum. Just had to grab the Frisbee and soccer ball." Andrew said, as he came down the stairs.

Kimberly noticed something about her son and began to say, "Uh Andrew?"

"The fold up table and chairs are already in the car mum." Andrew said, heading for the door.

"That's great but Andrew…." She said and tried to speak again, but Andrew cut her off, "And the food we made is also in the car too."

"That's good but son, before we go, you might want to put on your shoes first." Kimberly said with a slight giggle.

Andrew paused and looked down at his feet, now noticing he indeed didn't have any shoes on. Smiling sheepishly, he ran back upstairs to go put his shoes on.

"He is so much like his father." Kimberly said amusingly, while shaking her head.

* * *

"Tucker, have you seen the salads?" Angela asked, her son.

"Uh…..no?" Tucker lied weakly.

Angela raised her eyebrow and looked once again in the fridge, she sighed as she saw that once again just like he did every year, Tucker had tried to hide the salads she always makes for the picnic in the back of the fridge, hidden behind various different other foods.

"Not again." Angela said.

"Son, when are you going to realise if hiding the salads in the fridge didn't work the first time, it's not going to work the twelfth time?" Maurice said as he fixed his shirt.

"It was worth a shot." Tucker said with a proud smile. "And besides, my all meat streak is 19 years strong."

Angela then corrected him, "Technically, it ended when you ate those blood blossoms for Danny and Dayla remember?"

Tucker's eyes widened and shouted in complete shock, "NO!"

That made his parent's laugh, as they dragged their now flabbergasted son to the car.

* * *

"Mum, have we got everything?" Sam asked as she grabbed her basket filled with assortments of fruits and vegetables.

"Definitely. Did you remember Grandma Ida's medicine?" Pamela asked, grabbing the potato bake and lasagne she made.

"Yep and grandma's already in the car." Sam answered.

"Okay, let's hit the road." Jeremy said, locking the front door after the came out and headed for the car.

* * *

"Muffins look good honey." Damion said, reaching over to grab one of Valerie's double chocolate muffins.

Valerie slapped her dad's hand and said, "Not until after dinner."

Damion wined as they headed out the door, causing Valerie to laugh. She then said, "Dad, I know how much you love my muffins, but if I give you one now, then there won't be any left for the others. Remember what happened last year?"

"Oh yeah. But they're so darn good that I couldn't help myself." Damion said, remembering how last year, he had eaten all the muffins Valerie had made and everyone else didn't get any.

* * *

Everyone arrived at the park on time and set up the picnic, while Jack and Jeremy began cooking the barbecue meat and for once, Jack didn't blow anything up. After setting up everything Danny, Dayla, Andrew, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Dani, Dale and Jazz all versed each other in a game of soccer, playing in teams and one on one.

Not too long after, the meat was ready and everyone dug into the food. Tucker of course, piled his plate with nothing but meat, hoping to drown his sorrow after learning his all meat streak had ended after he had to eat those blood blossoms to save Danny and Dayla's life.

As the sun set, everyone continued to enjoy the deserts that was made by the mothers and girls of the group. Jazz, Maddie, Dani and Dayla made cheese cake, cookies and chocolate fudge, Sam, Ida and Pamela made chocolate cake, a fruit platter and apple pie, Angela made a chocolate cheese cake, Kimberly made brownies and Valerie of course made her famous double chocolate chip muffins.

"Maddie, I must say the cheese cake, cookies and fudge you, Dayla, Dani and Jazz made are amazing." Pamela complimented, just as the stars were coming out into the sky and it became dark.

"Thanks." Maddie said with a bright smile. "And I am enjoying this apple pie. Think you can share the recipe with me?"

"Oh gladly. I was going to ask you the same thing." Pamela said.

"I would love to. All three of us should have a baking day." Maddie suggested to her, Kimberly and Angela.

"Sounds good." Kimberly, Angela and Pamela said.

"It's amazing how before, our mothers used to hate each other and now they're best friends." Sam said as, she and Dayla looked at Maddie and Pamela.

"I know. It's weird but good at the same time." Dayla said.

"Hey guys! They're about set off the fireworks!" Dale called out.

They all stood up together and in just five seconds, the whole sky was lit up with colours of fireworks. Andrew hugged Dayla close, Danny hugged Sam close and Tucker hugged Valerie close.

Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Dani and Dale shared a family hug as they watched the fireworks, Pamela and Jeremy held each other close, Angela and Maurice held each other close and Damion and Kimberly enjoyed watching the fireworks.

They all then cheered, "HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY EVERYONE!"

 **THE END**


	22. Ready As I'll Ever Be

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hey guys! I had heard this song from the Tangled series and thought it goes perfect with this scene from Chapter 11 of Season 5 of the Phantom Twins. The song's called Ready as I'll Ever Be and I wrote it a little differently for this one shot so I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

 _ **READY AS I'LL EVER BE**_

Venelope continued to add the other ingredients to the machine, while Danny and Dayla continued to struggle with their cuffs, hoping to break out of their prisons but every time they tried to change into their ghost forms, they were met with a horrible electrical shock.

"Struggle all you want Phantom Twins. Nothing you do, will prevent the inevitable" Venelope said she continued to work.

"Venelope please don't do this" Dayla pleaded. "You don't have to be like Vlad"

"She's right. If you let us go and surrender yourself, we'll put in a good word for you with the judge and try to get you a lighter sentence" Danny said. "It doesn't have to be this way"

"Maybe. But do you two think I honestly care? I want it to be this way and now, there's nothing to say to you two but farewell." Venelope said, glaring at them both.

 **VENELOPE**

 _Believe me I know_

 _I've sunk pretty low_

 _But whatever I've done, you deserve!_

Danny tried once again, "Venelope…."

"QUIET!" Venelope snapped, not wanting to hear what they had to say. All that was on her mind now, was getting her revenge.

 _I'm the bad guy that's fine!_

 _It's no fault of mine_

 _And some justice at last will be served._

Danny then tried, "Pleas just listen to us for a moment!'

Venelope shook her head and continued to grab other ingredients and add them to the machine.

 _Now it's time to step up or it's time to step down_

 _And there's only one answer for me_

 _And I'll stand up and fight_

 _Cause I know that I'm right._

 _And I'm ready_

 _I'm ready_

 _I'm ready!_

 _Ready as I'll ever be!_

* * *

Meanwhile back at Fenton Works Jimmy, Sonya, Andrew, Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Jazz had changed into the new suits Jack and Maddie designed for them.

"You two ready to take the lead?" Clockwork asked Dani and Dale after they changed into their ghost forms.

"We are and we're gonna do whatever it takes, to save our cousins…I mean our siblings no matter what!" Dani and Dale said in determination.

Jack and Maddie looked at them both with pride, knowing that like Danny and Dayla, they were ready to take on any challenge what may be thrown at them and lead Team Phantom when they went off to college.

 **DANI AND DALE**

 _Now it's time to rise up or it's time to stand down_

 _And the answer is easy to see_

 _And we swear by the sword_

 _If you're in get on board!_

 _Are you ready?_

Sam, Andrew all held their weapons in the air and looked in determination to stop Venelope and save Danny and Dayla.

 **SAM**

 _I'm ready!_

 **ANDREW**

 _I'm ready!_

 **TEAM PHANTOM, ANNAYA, CLOCKWORK AND FROSTBITE**

 _We're ready!_

 **DANI AND DALE**

 _Ready as we'll ever be!_

They all climbed into the Spectre Speeder. Jack looked at Maddie and smiled at her and wondered, if they'll be able to stop Venelope and save their children.

 **JACK**

 _Are you quite sure we can do this?_

 **MADDIE (While placing her hand on his in comfort as they took off in the vehicle, with Dani and Dale leading them from the outside)**

 _Together we will guarantee!_

* * *

 **VENELOPE (While closing the shaft of the machine and headed towards the red button)**

 _I'll make them hear me!_

* * *

 **TEAM PHANTOM, ANNAYA, CLOCKWORK AND FROSTBITE (As they headed closer towards the mines through the forests of Amity Park)**

 _Now it's time to redeem or it's time to resolve_

 _ **Dale:**_ _They can trust us!_

 _And the outcome will hardly come free_

 **Dani:** _We'll save our home and family!_

They got closer to the mines and looked more determined than ever.

 _Now the line's in the sand_

 _And our moment's at hand_

 _And I'm ready!_

 _I'm ready!_

 **DANI AND DALE**

 _I'm ready!_

* * *

Venelope looked at Danny's and Dayla's fear filled faces once more, before turning back to the red button that would start the machine and kill them to make the Philosophers Stone.

 **VENELOPE**

 _Ready as I'll ever be!_

And without wasting any more time, she pushed the button and the machine began…

 **THE END**


	23. 911 Tribute

**Hey guys! So here is another one shot request from my friend LooneyAces. This one shot takes place after season 5.**

 **As you know, today 18 years ago, the world stopped turning. A truly horrific event took place in our world. On September 11** **th** **2001 at 8:46 AM, an American Airlines plane crashed into the North Tower of the World Trade Centre. A few minutes later, another plane crashed into the South Tower of the World Trade Centre. About 30 minutes later after the second plane hit the second tower, another plane crashed into the Pentagon and 30 minutes after that, another plane crashed into an airfield in Pennsylvania.**

 **May those who died during that day rest in peace and thank you, to all the police, firefighters, port authority officers and medical officers that were on duty that day.**

* * *

 _ **9/11 Tribute**_

Today was September 11th. Some people have birthdays on this day or wedding anniversaries. But there is also something important that everyone in not just America, but a lot of countries around the world remember.

Today was the anniversary of 9/11. The day the World Trade Centre fell and one of the biggest terrorist attacks occurred.

Andrew and Dayla remembered everything they had been taught on what happened that September day 18 years ago. Terrorists had hijacked four American Airlines planes and at 8:46 AM, one of them crashed into the North Tower of the World Trade Centre. Only thirty minutes later, the second plane crashed into the South Tower. The third plane crashed into the Pentagon while the other one crashed into an airfield in Pennsylvania.

Only about an hour later, the World Trade Centre fell. 2,977 people were killed that day and only 20 were pulled out of the rubble of the tower alive.

Today, Dayla and Andrew were going to the National September 11 Memorial and Museum. They stood in front of the entrance that led down into the museum.

"It's hard to believe it's been 18 years now since that day happened." Dayla said.

"Yeah and a lot of innocent people died during that day as well. The world stopped turning that day." Andrew said, agreeing with what Dayla said.

They both then entered the museum and began their tour. They looked at the many objects that were recovered from the attack such as for example, a damaged firetruck and debris from both the North and South Tower of the World Trade Centre. They then watched and listened to many testimonies from people that were there on the day of the attack, the news reels of people who were reporting about the attack and testimonies of the volunteers that had come from all around America to help save as many people as they could.

Both Andrew and Dayla wrote messages of hope on one of the interactive parts of the museum. After they had had finished and left the museum, Dayla and Andrew went to a restaurant that night. It was an open mic night and a lot of people were singing and paying tribute to the anniversary of 9/11.

Dayla then got an idea and whispered to Andrew about it. He smiled and nodded and both of them went to the stage.

Both Dayla and Andrew sat on the stools of the stage. Andrew had a guitar in his hands and a mic positioned in front of him, while Dayla held a microphone.

"Good evening everyone. As you know, today is the anniversary of the September 11 attacks. Many innocent people died that day. May they continue to rest in peace, may their families be remembered and given comfort and thank you to the police, firefighters, port authority officers and medical officers that were on duty that day." Dayla said over the mic.

Andrew then began to play the guitar, everyone recognised the tune and some of them began to light their lighters or use the torches on their phones and held them in the air as Dayla began to sing.

 **DAYLA**

 _Where were you when the world stopped turnin'_ _  
_ _That September day?_ _  
_ _Were you in the yard with your wife and children_ _  
_ _Or workin' on some stage in L.A.?_ _  
_ _Did you stand there in shock at the sight of that black smoke_ _  
_ _Risin' against that blue sky?_ _  
_ _Did you shout out in anger, in fear for your neighbor_ _  
_ _Or did you just sit down and cry?_

 **ANDREW**

 _Did you weep for the children, they lost their dear loved ones_ _  
_ _Pray for the ones who don't know?_ _  
_ _Did you rejoice for the people who walked from the rubble_ _  
_ _And sob for the ones left below?_ _  
_ _Did you burst out with pride for the red, white, and blue_ _  
_ _And the heroes who died just doin' what they do?_ _  
_ _Did you look up to heaven for some kind of answer_ _  
_ _And look at yourself and what really matters?_

Some of the audience had tears falling out of their eyes, as they began to remember what happened on that day.

 **ANDREW AND DAYLA**

 _I'm just a singer of simple songs_ _  
_ _I'm not a real political man_ _  
_ _I watch CNN, but I'm not sure I can tell you_ _  
_ _The diff'rence in Iraq and Iran_ _  
_ _But I know Jesus and I talk to God_ _  
_ _And I remember this from when I was young_ _  
_ _Faith, hope, and love are some good things He gave us_ _  
_ _And the greatest is love_

Everyone remained silent and continued to hold their lights in the air as Dayla and Andrew continued to sing. Some tears were falling out of their eyes too as they remembered all the testimonies they heard at the museum today.

 _ **ANDREW**_

 _Where were you when the world stopped turnin'_ _  
_ _That September day?_ _  
_ _Teachin' a class full of innocent children_ _  
_ _Or drivin' down some cold interstate?_ _  
_ _Did you feel guilty 'cause you're a survivor?_ _  
_ _In a crowded room did you feel alone?_ _  
_ _Did you call up your mother and tell her you love her?_ _  
_ _Did you dust off that Bible at home?_

Families at some of the tables held each other's hands, couples hugged each other close and the staff in the restaurant stopped for a moment to listen to Dayla and Andrew.

 **DAYLA**

 _Did you open your eyes and hope it never happened_ _  
_ _Close your eyes and not go to sleep?_ _  
_ _Did you notice the sunset for the first time in ages_ _  
_ _And speak to some stranger on the street?_ _  
_ _Did you lay down at night and think of tomorrow_ _  
_ _Go out and buy you a gun?_ _  
_ _Did you turn off that violent old movie you're watchin'_ _  
_ _And turn on I Love Lucy reruns?_ _  
_ _Did you go to a church and hold hands with some strangers_ _  
_ _Stand in line to give your own blood?_ _  
_ _Did you just stay home and cling tight to your family_ _  
_ _Thank God you had somebody to love?_

That's when everyone decided to join in and began to sing along with Dayla and Andrew.

 **DAYLA, ANDREW AND EVERYONE IN THE RESTURANT**

 _I'm just a singer of simple songs  
I'm not a real political man  
I watch CNN, but I'm not sure I can tell you  
The diff'rence in Iraq and Iran  
But I know Jesus and I talk to God  
And I remember this from when I was young  
Faith, hope, and love are some good things He gave us  
And the greatest is love  
I'm just a singer of simple songs  
I'm not a real political man  
I watch CNN, but I'm not sure I can tell you  
The diff'rence in Iraq and Iran  
But I know Jesus and I talk to God  
And I remember this from when I was young  
Faith, hope, and love are some good things He gave us  
And the greatest is love_

 _And the greatest is love  
And the greatest is love_

 _Where were you when the world stopped turnin'  
On that September day?_

 **THE END**


End file.
